


Walk The Line

by euphoriastouch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, JohnJae - Freeform, Johnny is a detective, Jungwoo is a great friend, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, but changes quickly, jaehyun and doyoung in the beginning, jaehyun hates johnny, jaehyun is a doctor, johnny just wants love, johnny tries to be a changed man, some homophobia, some scenes may be graphic, these are a mess im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriastouch/pseuds/euphoriastouch
Summary: Fate. Most people believe fate is the one thing that brings people together no matter what, while others think it’s shit.Some people think that there could be no logical or rational reason why the “earth” would want to bring two people together that badly. Others hold onto fate because they have nothing else to go off of.Neither Jaehyun or Johnny know where they stand on fate. They don’t know if fate is the one bringing them together almost every other week or it’s just Johnny’s stupid decisions that lead them to one another.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 58
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first chaptered fic so i hope you enjoy!

_Fate._ Most people believe fate is the one thing that brings people together no matter what, while others think it’s shit. 

Some people think that there could be no logical or rational reason why the “earth” would want to bring two people together that badly. Others hold onto fate because they have nothing else to go off of.

Neither Jaehyun or Johnny knew where they stood on fate. They don’t know if fate is the one bringing them together almost every other week or it’s just Johnny’s stupid decisions that lead them to one another.

If you told Jaehyun he spent almost ten years in medical school to stitch up the same person every other week he’d laugh at you and tell you he didn’t become a doctor to babysit anyone. But here he is, on another Friday night, taking care of one of South Korea’s most prized NIS agents, Johnny Seo.

“There’s around a billion other hospitals near the center of Seoul, but yet you come to this one, right on schedule.” Jaehyun said reluctantly. Coming out of a seven hour surgery to patch up an open wound on the man he hates isn’t something he planned to do. Walking down the corridor of the hospital's emergency room he could already tell who the shadow belonged to. 

“Yeah but none of those ten other hospitals have you, Doctor Jung.” Johnny said smirking with his voice oozing confidence. The closer the doctor got the more smug Johnny became. “Plus, this hospital is more secluded, not many people think about coming to this one which means I don’t have to deal with the burden of dozens of other patients.” 

Jaehyun scoffed and hastily took off his white coat placing it on the bed next to Johnny's leather jacket. He opened up the suture kit while looking into the detective's eyes, boring holes into his head.

“I also want you to know this is way below me.” He said and kissed his teeth before continuing. 

“I am a neurosurgeon but here I am, suturing a grown ass NIS agent for who knows how many times because you like to catch perps the dirty way.” He sighed, letting out another scoff and moved to get the thread ready, “And because for some godly unknown reason you only request me.”

Before he could even give Johnny a chance to speak he grabbed the agent’s hand and placed it on top of the surgical tray. Johnny patiently waited for the doctor to finish suturing his hand before speaking. Once the stitches were done and Jaehyun was ready to walk away he said, “I only want you because you’re the top surgeon here. I don’t want an intern to fuck up my body because they have shaky hands.” He laughed and titled his head deciding if he should open his mouth again, “Besides, you're hot and why would I pass up seeing you up when I need a little pain relief.”

For almost two years he dealt with Johnny's passes at him and the many futile attempts of flirting. But Jaehyun couldn't bring himself to set the record straight or actually meant it when telling the older man to get lost. “Oh for God’s sake. You really are disgusting. How on earth did the government accept you to be a NIS agent? Who in their right mind would allow you to have pedestrian lives in your hands?” The younger let out another exasperated noise before cleaning up the suture kit. The agent watched in amusement as the doctor scrambled to clean up the remains of the kit.

He knew he was overreacting a little but he wanted the detective out as soon as possible, today was the longest day of his life and he just wanted to shut his eyes. He snatched his coat off the bed and shrugged it on. “Anyway, you’re all set. I’ll see you in two weeks, Seo.” 

Johnny threw on his leather coat before stopping the doctor, “You’re on edge more than ever, babe.” Jaehyun cringed at the pet name and shot a glare at the older before letting him continue speaking, “But anyway, it doesn’t have to be two weeks if you would just go out to dinner with me.” He looked down at the man with a smile on his face that would charm anyone else. 

“Absolutely not. I have patients to see.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you have a stuck up boyfriend?” Johnny laughed, only amusing himself.

A nerve struck with Jaehyun and he pushed the agent back a little. “You know _nothing_ about him. I am a doctor and you’re just a NIS agent who doesn’t know what goes on around you besides yourself. Now goodbye.” Jaehyun scoffed for the tenth time that night and headed to the elevator to go up to his patients’ rooms. 

Out of all the times Johnny has been here this was the first time Jaehyun reacted in the way he did when he mentioned the younger’s boyfriend.

This is how it has been for over the last year and a half. Jaehyun was a year into being chief resident at _‘Seoul Memorial Hospital’_ before he got to meet the one person he wishes he didn’t. 

Jaehyun would show up to work, take care of his patients, teach the interns, and go home to his boyfriend. This is how it always was, but every two weeks he could count on Johnny coming in and disrupting his schedule. It was like clockwork, once the two week mark hit Johnny came in with another wound that needed to be attended to. Even if it wasn’t a serious cut or injury he would request Jaehyun to take a look at him “just incase.” 

The agent isn’t even in the hospital anymore but yet Jaehyun still finds his hands clenched inside his coat pockets. For the first time that day he closed his eyes and just leaned forward to press his head on the cool metal of the elevator. He got off the elevator and headed towards the ICU to check on his latest surgical patient. 

Once off the floor one of his best interns, Jaemin, greeted him as happily as he could. He was still learning the ropes of how everything worked but for a first year intern he was already considering giving him a solo surgery. In his time of being chief resident he never met an intern so young but yet so passionate and skilled.

“Hi, Doctor Jung. Not much has changed since surgery, his vitals are the same and his breathing is still monitored by the tubes the nurses and I connected him to after surgery.” Once Jaemin finished his run down he bowed and looked back up at the surgeon with hesitation in his eyes. 

There was a silence between them for a moment and Jaemin lightly cleared his throat so his senior would look up at him.

“Thank you, Doctor Na.” Jaehyun sighed and took a look at the man through the glass doors and sighed finding his fists clenched inside his pockets again, “Run through his chart and what happened to him one last time, give him the last dosage of the painkillers, then you’re free to go for the night. We have another five hour surgery prepared for first thing in the morning and I need you at your best.”

Jaehyun didn’t even look at the younger man when ordering him, his gaze too fixated on the man lying in the hospital bed.

“Are you sure, sir? We don’t have to. Nothing will change this if we do or don’t…” Jaemin said lowly trying not to annoy the older surgeon.

“Jaemin. We are doctors, he is the patient. That’s the role we have to play right now.” Jaehyun was trying his best to not lose his sanity and not take it out on the boy beside him. 

“Yes sir… Patient is Kim Doyoung, he is thirty years old, and was brought in earlier today after being hit by a car. His tibia was cracked and broken, two of his ribs are fractured, and he was taken into surgery immediately for his head CT after showing brain swelling. We don’t know when or if he will wake up bu-” 

“That’s enough.” Jaehyun cut in, not being able to bear hearing anymore.

Silence flooded the two of them as Jaemin decided if he should speak up or not.“I don’t have to go home tonight, sir. I can stay here with you and keep you posted on his vitals and if anything changes with his brain activity.”

The older doctor looked down at his feet and took in a shaky breath, “The only thing I need you to do is not let any other doctor know that this patient is my boyfriend. Are we clear, Jaemin? You and Jungwoo are the only ones to know who this man is to me.” He sniffled and finally made eye contact with the intern, “I put you in trouble today by operating on my boyfriend. We both know that isn’t allowed because of personal conflict. But, I promise you that if anything happens I have your back and you will not be in trouble.”

Jaemin nodded quickly before keeping his voice low, “You have my word, sir. I promise this stays between you and me.” He bowed and stayed there before Jaehyun straightened him upright.

“Now, go get rest for tomorrow morning. If anything changes I will let you know, but for now just go on with your night.’’

Jaemin bowed once more and left for the night. 

Once the coast was clear and there were no more nurses coming in and out of Doyoung’s room he went in and shut the glass door.

With shaky legs he walked towards the man he has been dating for the last two years. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun met two and a half years ago. Once again, Jaehyun was running late for his rounds and desperately needed a cab, but Doyoung beat him to it. Jaehyun was still as stubborn as ever and decided to get in the cab with the stranger he didn’t even know the name of. Doyoung immediately found him endearing and for the next four months they shared a cab to work before Jaehyun finally accepted to go out to lunch with the older. 

After being snapped back to reality he put his hand on top of his head. “You stupid idiot. I told you I didn’t want to see you today.” He pulled a chair closer to the hospital bed. “Today of all days you decide to go against me when we’re fighting. When you wake up I promise you are never going to hear the end of this.” He closed his eyes and finally let himself cry. 

For the first time since Doyoung was brought in on a stretcher he let all of his emotions out and just let himself go. It started out as just small droplets falling off his face but soon turned into gasps for breath. 

He knew he was breaking the rules by operating on his boyfriend for being too “emotionally involved” with a patient but there was no way you could tell him some other doctor would open him up on a table and hold his life in their hands.

He laid his head down on the bed and grabbed his hand tightly. “I swear on everything if you don’t wake up and I’m stuck with your ugly sweaters in the closet I’ll go into a spiral.” He tried to make light of the situation the best he could, making himself chuckle before tearing up again.

The room’s only noises were the sounds of the breathing tubes hissing and Jaehyun’s soft sniffles “Doie… please. Take the time you need to heal but please wake up. I know I’m the only family you have but please… at least live for me.” He whispered kissing the hand he was holding.

He picked his head up and tucked a stray hair behind Doyoung’s ear, “I’m going to find who did this to you, whoever hit you is going to pay for this.” He kissed his hand one more time and got up from the chair. 

The doctor wiped his eyes and straightened his coat before heading out the glass door. The only people on the ICU floor were other patients and the nurses. He cleared his throat and pulled himself together, “Nurse Yang… I know Kim Doyoung’s vitals are fine for now but just keep an eye on him. From as far as I know he doesn’t have any family to contact… so let’s take good care of him.” 

The nurse just nodded her head and went back to the paperwork on her desk.

After checking on a few more patients Jaehyun went back down to the emergency room to see if the interns and other residents had everything covered. He saw his closest friend in the hospital, Jungwoo, half asleep on an unused gurney in the hallway. 

Laughing, he jumped up on the gurney which made the other jump up in fear.

“Oh my God, you asshole. Why would you do that? I think my heart just stopped beating.” Jungwoo said clenching his heart. There were no other patients around so Jungwoo got to be as dramatic as he wanted. 

“You’ll get over it.” The flatness in his voice made Jungwoo not push it further. He sighed again and laid his head against Jungwoo’s shoulder.

After a few minutes of just sitting in comfortable silence the general surgeon looked down at the older and sadly smiled. “How are you, Jae? With Doyoung and all... Did you go up to see him yet?”

Jaehyun shifted and sat up to look Jungwoo in the eyes, “I don’t know, Woo. Everything happened so quickly today. I was only an hour into my shift this morning then I saw Jaemin wheeling in my half dead boyfriend on a stretcher. I didn’t even have time to think like a boyfriend, I immediately had to go into doctor mode and keep my emotions in check.”

He fell into a silence for a moment and thought about the rest of his day before rolling his eyes, “Then as soon as I got out of surgery I had to help that douchebag of a NIS agent so I didn’t even get time to process I just performed surgery on my boyfriend’s brain. THEN the douchebag had the nerve to ask me out on a date, AGAIN.” He felt himself getting angry all over again so he took a deep breath trying to find the right words to say.

“But overall, I think I’m just numb. It doesn’t feel real. I went upstairs and cried for a bit but now I’m just… numb.”

Jungwoo wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. “You’ll be okay, Jae. Doyoung is strong, he’ll wake up before you know it.” He rubbed up and down his arm before laughing, “And about the agent, just stop entertaining him. Next time he comes just refuse to help him.”

“That is easier said than done, Woo. I’m a doctor, I can’t just not help him, after all he is a patient.”

Jungwoo sighed, “Maybe there’s more to him you don’t want to admit.”

“What? What does that even mean?”

Jungwoo chuckled before hopping off of the gurney, “You’ll figure it out. But for now I have to go teach in a liver biopsy because I wouldn’t trust my interns with a goldfish.” 

“You’re just pissy because the rest of you can’t have interns like Jaemin.”

“Yeah, you’re absolutely right about that. The other day my intern didn’t know how to do a central line and almost gave the patient a shot of morphine instead of saline. Tell Jaemin he is more than welcome to become a general surgeon.”

Jaehyun laughed for the first time all day, “Yeah you wish. He is my neurosurgical prodigy and none of you will ever taint him.”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes before finally leaving Jaehyun to himself. Once he was alone he slumped back against the wall and let out a deep breath. The fear of not knowing what was to come was eating him alive.

For the last two years he felt like all he knew was work, but Doyoung came and changed that for him. So, they have been fighting the last few months more than usual, but don’t many couples experience that? Jaehyun kept telling himself they were just arguing, nothing more, they could get through anything.

It was the not knowing if his boyfriend would wake up or would eventually have to have the plug pulled on him. It was what the future held for Jaehyun if he didn’t wake up. He would be the one responsible for making the calls to his boyfriend’s parents even after they disowned him, the one to arrange everything. 

Jaehyun was known to get ahead of himself and think of all the negatives before the positives, but tonight, he couldn’t bear no more. He huffed one more time and shrugged his white coat off and laid down on the gurney, closing his eyes for the first time in twenty-six hours. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of town Johnny was just arriving at his apartment on the top floor of one of the most luxurious buildings in the area. 

Punching the code of his door in he opened his door at a sluggish pace and barely took off his shoes before heading to his kitchen.

Johnny loved his job in every shape and form, but that doesn’t mean he won’t get tired of some of the nonsense that seems to repeat itself. A case is all fun and games until a perp catches on to who Johnny is and tries to kill him without a second thought. 

After getting a cold bottle of water from the fridge he chugged half of it before looking down at his newly stitched wound on his hand. He put the cap back on and leaned against his marble countertop, “Who the fuck does Jung think he is anyway? Saying I get all these marks because I ‘work dirty’.” He bitterly laughed, “If it wasn’t for me taking down some of the worst people in Seoul who knows what could have happened to him by now. You give a guy a medical license and they suddenly know everything about everyone.” 

He laughed at himself a moment later when he realized he was getting angry for nothing, just like every other night in his house no one could hear his thoughts or ask him about his day.

The tall man pushed himself off the countertop and headed towards his bathroom, he threw off his blazer and trousers and jumped right into the shower. For the first time all day he put his head back and just sighed trying to wash off the day he had. The cool tiles pressed against his back and the water just fell on him. He hissed at the contact the hot water made on his new wound before letting his head fall against the cool tiling again and sighed. 

Yet again, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the doctor. Since the first time they met Johnny just knew there was something about him that he couldn’t get enough of. So, maybe the second and third time he came around were for wounds that weren’t that serious, but he just wanted to feel Jung Jaehyun out for himself. 

Hearing the younger had a boyfriend only made him want to chase after him more and the beatings he received biweekly almost seemed worth it. As long as it meant getting to see the doctor, he was okay.

“Enough of that stupid prick.” He mumbled to himself shutting the water off and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Johnny knew that Jaehyun was a normal person with normal feelings, and that Johnny’s presence irked the other, but he couldn’t help it. Johnny himself couldn’t even pinpoint why he felt the need to only see the younger doctor, but he just knew it was something he needed to do. The rational part of Johnny should’ve known though it was irrational for him to keep going to see him. For one, Seoul Memorial Hospital was forty-five minutes away from his main office, and a half hour away from his apartment. Any other normal person in his situation would go to the hospital that is directly across the street.

The first time he went to the hospital was because he needed to find a place where he wouldn’t attract attention, but his eyes landed on the man in dark blue scrubs and knew he found more than he bargained for.

Maybe Johnny himself isn’t aware of it yet, but deep down he wants nothing more for Jaehyun to just acknowledge him and see him the way he sees the younger.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! i hope you enjoy

Birds chirping can be one of the most beautiful sounds around. They remind people of grassy green fields, Disney movies, a beautiful blue sky with no clouds, and so on.

To Johnny though, he wants nothing more than the birds out on his ledge to fly far far away. Birds to him in the morning were just another reminder that days would just blend together and he'd relive the same day over and over. 

It was too early to be awake and start his day but his alarm clock and the birds begged to differ. He forced himself to sit up and look out his window in disgust that he was awake even before the sun fully rose for the day.

Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his slippers on and headed towards his bathroom at a sluggish pace. Looking into the mirror he sighed, “Jesus, Seo. Look at you.” He had black circles under his eyes from the sleepless night he had and his hair that found itself going in a hundred different directions.

He shook his head and went about his normal daily routine. He brushed his teeth, did his skincare routine, washed up, and headed towards his closet. Everyday it was the same thing, pick out a blazer and trousers, head to the kitchen to make coffee, watch the news for a few minutes, put his badge in his pocket, then leave. 

Ninety percent of his pent house went untouched and daily he thought about why he would even need this much room for him to use a third of it. Anyone who entered his house would tell him how much he didn't need this much room and he should consider downsizing, but Johnny knew what he was holding on to. 

Before making himself upset about his daily routine he left the house and got in his car. However, he was grateful for his house because it was just fifteen minutes away from the office and he barely hit traffic. 

He put his seatbelt on and turned on the radio to the early morning news station and just let his head rest against the seat for a moment. After closing his eyes for just a minute his ears picked up on the latest news story. The announcer’s voice boomed through the speakers of his car, “Thirty year old Kim Doyoung was hit by an all black car yesterday morning. The make of the car and suspect are still unknown as the driver drove away as soon as it happened. Kim is currently hospitalized and still in critical condition. If you have any information please contact your local police station.” 

Johnny felt his hands shake at the familiar name. He has heard that name before but couldn’t place whose face belonged to the name. Shaking his head, he put the car in drive and drove to work, deciding this wasn't going to be how he started his day.

Once at work he headed straight up to the office and towards his desk. Even this was the same everyday, he’d get off the elevator and be met with the glass doors that officially started his day at work. He’d walk through them, be hit in the face with a smell that can only be described as different, greet his coworkers doing paperwork, then head up the few steps to his office that he shared with his partner. 

His partner Nakamoto Yuta was already inside with a new case file in his hand waiting for Johnny to get there. At the sound of the door opening Yuta looked up from his seat and stretched his arms above his head and yawned, “It’s about time you got here. I just got briefed about our new case.”

Johnny just hummed and threw his jacket over his own desk chair and plopped down into it. He took a look at the room around him, “Hey, Yuta, why don’t we repaint and redo the office?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Yuta closed the file and stared at Johnny in confusion.

“Everything is just so… brown. It looks like a funeral is constantly in session every time I get in here. Change could be good.”

“How the fuck will getting new office plants help up solve why this drug dealing serial killer is on the loose?”

Johnny just sighed and continued to look around the office then back at his desk. It’s just all the same as always. “I’m not saying it will solve anything… but maybe we wouldn’t feel so stuffy and blah a lot of the time.” Yuta stayed silent due to Johnny’s voice sounding like he wasn’t done talking. 

“I mean, don’t you ever get tired of looking at the same things everyday?”

Yuta was about to say no and just move on but he finally looked his partner in the eyes and saw that Johnny was waiting for him to say yes. “What’s making you think like this? This is the first time in years you’ve come to the office and didn’t get right to work.” 

“Dunno… Guess I’m just trying to change things up.”

The silence in the room felt comforting for Johnny but made Yuta’s head start to feel damp from sweat. Both boys were close and hung out often outside of work but this is the first time Yuta has seen him not act professional as soon as he walked in. Sighing, Yuta opened his mouth, “I’ll tell you this. If we can catch this bastard by the end of the month we can redo the entire office.”

Johnny sprang up in his chair and walked over to Yuta grabbing the file, “Deal.” 

With a smile on his face he walked back to his desk and started to go over the new information they were given. 

On the other side of town, Jaehyun was already in his first surgery of the day removing a tumor from his patient’s parietal lobe. “Doctor Na, come get a closer look.” 

It’s been three hours since he opened his patient up with the help of Jaemin and he could already feel Doyoung creeping up on the back of his mind. But right now nothing else mattered in the operating room but his patient was on the table. 

“What do you see, Doctor Na?” 

The younger doctor adjusted the light on his head and moved to where Jaehyun was standing. He tilted his head, “The cerebrum looks all clear and the white matter is no longer surrounded by the tumor.”

Jaehyun hummed, “Now tell me what would have happened if we didn’t find the tumor soon?”

Jaemin still had his eyes on the exposed brain in front of him and cleared his throat, “The tumor would have kept growing and would eventually stop synapses from functioning, either resulting in severe brain damage, or he could have lost control over parts of his body.”

“Very good, Doctor Na.” Jaehyun looked down at the younger and smiled knowing if anything were to go right in the world it would be the young intern who excelled in every surgery. 

Jaemin smiled through his mask and bowed a little. Jaehyun hummed once more, “Why don’t you finish up and close the patient? I think you did more to deserve it these past few months.” Jaehyun figured if anyone should be happy right now it should be the surgery hungry intern. 

Jaemin bowed multiple times and smiled brightly, “Thank you so much, sir. I won’t let you down I promise.”

Jaehyun smiled back and took his gloves and scrub gown off before leaving the operating room. He took a deep breath and stretched his back and arms out for standing so long. He leaned against the wall next to him and just watched his coworkers run around to get to their patients and saw interns scrambling to keep up. Despite what’s going on in his personal life he can always count on work to make him feel better. 

Everyday it’s an influx of new patients, multiple surgeries, coming home at different times; it keeps him busy and his life spontaneous. He can always count on something new entering his life and he’s grateful for it. He gets to work with his best friend, Jungwoo, who he’s known since the first year of medical school, and he gets to have all of these experiences with him.

Smiling, he pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the elevator to head back to the main floor of the hospital.

The elevator doors opened and Jungwoo was standing there with a surprised look on his face, “Hey… I was just about to come look for you. I came back from Doyoung’s room just now to check on his other injuries and vitals.” 

Jaehyun entered the elevator and sighed, “Do I want to know…?” He could already feel the tears swell up in his eyes and the guilt set in from not even going to visit him before his shift started. 

“Well I can’t speak for his brain injury since I was with the interns and had to keep focused on his abdomen but his stomach looks okay. There’s no internal bleeding and all of his organs are functioning as they should.” Jungwoo paused letting Jaehyun absorb the information. Jaehyun felt his face loosen up and he took in a deep breath. “Oh thank God.”

Jungwoo rubbed his shoulder, “But as you know, he does have two fractured ribs. The way that he was hit the fracture is pressing against his lungs. If he punctures a lung there could be severe internal bleeding and we can’t do much for that. But I’m not too concerned with that because he can’t move right now which means the chances of that happening are very slim.” 

The neurosurgeon just nodded his head and stepped in the elevator, “Thank you, Woo. I think I’m gonna go see him now.” He kept his voice low and the elevator doors closed. 

Every time the elevator rose to a higher floor the knot in his stomach grew and by the time he entered the ICU unit he felt like he could throw up right there. He walked closer to Doyoung’s room and straightened out his scrubs as if Doyoung would know he was just in a three hour surgery. 

There was a nurse leaving his room and she smiled up at Jaehyun. “Good morning Doctor Jung. Doctor Kim was just up here to check his vitals, he told me to tell you his vitals are better than they were last night.”

Jaehyun weakly smiled, “Ah yes, I just met him getting on the elevator a moment ago. So internally he is all okay?”

The nurse just nodded her head, “Yes, Sir. The only thing that would keep him from awakening would be his head injuries.”

Trying not to let his emotions take over he just nodded his head and patted the nurse's shoulder, “Thank you. You can go for now, I’m going to order another CT scan now.”

She nodded and went to another patient’s room.

Once he was inside his boyfriend’s room he walked over to the side of his bed and went to check for brain function. 

“I don’t know if you can hear or not right now but if you do all of this medical talk can scare you. So I’ll try my best to simplify what I can.” He huffed out and finally looked his boyfriend in the face, caressing it softly. “Basically, we’re worried about a part of your rib fully breaking and hitting a major organ, mainly your lungs. If that happens you could bleed internally. As for your brain… It’s swollen. And the problem with that is you are at risk for brain damage or forming an aneurysm.” 

It was dumb of him but he was expecting an answer back and when he didn’t get one he sighed and shook his head. 

He took another good look at his boyfriend and it hurt his heart to see the bruises on his body. His left eye was purple and his cheek looked swollen. To see his leg in a full cast scared him and he wanted nothing more to get in the bed with him and pull to covers over him but he had to remain professional. 

Before he started to cry again he looked up and blinked multiple times before telling a passing intern to get a CT scan immediately. 

On the other side of town Johnny and Yuta were trying their best to get new leads on what they were working on.

“I understand this guy has gotten away with complex crimes and he has a signature but I don’t think he’s that young. I mean look at the drugs he is dealing. No old man is selling Ritalin to other old men.”

Yuta sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Maybe you’re right but it isn’t just Ritalin he’s selling. He’s dealing Heroine, Cocaine, and PCP. These are all big league drugs that we have really only seen older or more skilled people try and deal with. Besides that, he has gotten away with killing multiple middle-aged women.”

Johnny threw his head back and let out a groan, “Well, what if we looked into it more. He could be between 25 and 35, which is still a big age gap but still.” 

Yuta tilted his head, “How do you figure?”

“Well… he is selling rookie drugs along with high profile drugs, he is killing women not that old, but not anywhere near the teen years. He knows what he’s doing but he still makes mistakes. Look at his first case, for example. He left the weapon at the scene and didn’t even try to hide her body somewhere secluded.” 

“Oh, shit. Look at you using your brain for once.” Yuta smiled and hit Johnny on his back. This was a normal thing between the pair of detectives. One of them would say something dumb and they would make fun, or even if they figured something out they still would rip on each other.

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t see you coming up with new leads.” For the first time in a few days he found himself smiling. He can always count on Yuta to cheer him up and work always keeps his head on straight.

Yuta smiled once more before getting out of his chair with a loud groan turning to walk to the door. “We should go tell Lee that we have a hunch, he can tell Moon to get started on searching for men that fit the criteria.”

“Yeah… let’s go get this over with.” Johnny got out of his own chair and scratched the back of his head. “Can I ask you something really quick?” He sounded apprehensive and nervous to even ask, putting his head down.

He heard the younger detective let out a laugh, “I swear Johnny, if this is about our office I-” He cut himself off when he turned around and saw how serious he looked.

“Yeah… of course you can ask me anything. What’s up?” 

“It isn’t anything _too_ serious I’m just curious about something. Do you know who Kim Doyoung is?” 

A silence between the two of them formed as Yuta was trying to figure out if he knew this person or not. After a moment Yuta shook his head, “I don’t think I do, John. Why, what’s going on?”

The older sighed, “It isn’t anything crucial to me. But on the radio this morning a man named Kim Doyoung was hit by a car and he isn’t in the best of conditions. But his name sounded so familiar so I just didn’t know if we knew him or not.”Once he was done speaking Johnny just shrugged but couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was still off. 

“Maybe he is a friend of a friend? Or maybe we saw his name one day trying to figure a case out? You never know… but hopefully he gets well.”

The air felt tight suddenly and Johnny hated it, “Anyway, let’s go brief the others and see if we can start going out in the field.”

Yuta just nodded and they headed for their senior detective’s, Lee Taeyong’s, office. Once they got there they knocked and were met with an immediate “Come in.” Taeyong looked up from his desk and smiled brightly, “Hey guys. What’s up?” He closed a file that he was reading and sat up straight.

Johnny lost focus immediately and looked around Taeyong’s office. He had large glass windows all around his office with black crown molding covering the top of the ceiling and the floor. His desk was even a clear glass, and his couch and chairs were black and the rug was white. The only other colors were the green plants scattered across the room. Johnny sighed. _This is what an office should look like._

He was brought out of his head when Yuta cleared his throat.

Johnny turned his head back around, “O-oh sorry. We just wanted to tell you and Taeil that we may have a start on the serial killer case… It isn’t much but it’s enough to hand over to Taeil and to other departments as well to get their help.”

Taeyong just hummed, and Yuta continued. “Johnny and I think it has to be someone between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five. He is selling amateur drugs while still selling more serious drugs.” Johnny smiled as he could see Yuta get passionate about what he is talking about and how he can tell Yuta wants Taeyong to desperately approve of their hunch.

Yuta was speaking with his hands and a bright expression on his face, “On top of this, the women he murders are nowhere near teenage years but are not much older than thirty-five, with only one victim being thirty-seven.”

Again Taeyong just hummed and looked at both of them before getting out of his chair. 

“Honestly… I would scratch him being in his twenties at all.”

Johnny and Yuta looked at each other with wide eyes. “What do you mean?” Johnny questioned.

“I just thought about it. But look, we have this man who goes to sell these serious drugs to his victims, he tortures them, and then kills them. But not one victim has been sexually abused.”

The three of them sat there in silence before trying to piece it together. “Maybe he is impotent? Or he just doesn’t feel the urge to actually assault them? On one of the first victims though they found semen a few yards away from her.” Yuta started to spit out.

Taeyong took another deep sigh, “I guess we’re just going to have to run through the system of all of the guys we have and eliminate them one by one. I’ll call Taeil. Good job guys.”

The two young detectives headed back to their office and sat down smiling, "In the meantime, why don't you tell me what's going on with you and why you've been acting spaced out today?"

Johnny threw his head back and laughed, "Yeah not going to happen right now."

Johnny didn't feel like explaining why he was letting a doctor who had a boyfriend get to him as much as he was. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter! thank you so much for all the kind words and support so far!

It was a failed attempt when Jaehyun told himself he wouldn’t be spending much time in Doyoung’s room.

He didn’t hear the nurse come in as he was still sitting on the bed, “Doctor Jung… Jeno is here to take him up for his CT scan but he didn’t know if it was okay to come in… he said you have been here for quite some time.”

Jaehyun secretly cursed himself for losing track of time and quickly sniffed and wiped stray tears away. 

“Oh, yes Jaesung, of course he could have just come in. I’m just thinking how sad this all is and must be for Mr. Kim.” He cleared his throat and the nurse nodded his head in sympathy.

There was a pause where the only sound in the room was the soft hiss of Doyoung’s breathing tube. The nurse quietly stated, “You know… it really is sad. No one from his family came to see him and no one came in at all to say their loved one was hurt.”

The doctor tried not to let his emotions overcome him again and opted for looking at the heart monitor instead. “Yeah… it must be hard not having someone care I suppose.” He coughed and cleared his throat, “Well… let us get Jeno in here so he can take Mr. Kim up to get a CT.”

Moments later Jeno came in sheepishly with his head held low. “Um… Hi Doctor Jung. I-I’m just here to you know bring up Doyou- I mean Mr. Kim up to CT.”

Jaehyun was about to walk out of the door before turning on his heels raising his eyebrow. “Spill what you know, Lee.”

Jeno’s eyes went wide before nervously laughing, “Oh, um nothing happened, just here to do my job.”

Jeno nervously chuckled to himself while Jaehyun hummed. “That’s funny. I never said anything happened, I just asked for what you know.”

“Ah shit.” The intern said under his breath before turning around to face his superior. 

“Please, please, and I mean _please_ do not get mad at Jaemin. He is such a hard worker, and he is so kind, and he looks up to you an-”

“Spit it out, Lee.”

Jeno took a deep breath and all in one breath said, “I met Jaemin in the locker room last night and he looked really upset so I asked him what was wrong but he said he couldn’t tell me. But I said that we’re best friends and he could always tell me things because we are like family… Then he told me about you and Mr. Kim.”

The younger finally made eye contact with the older and cut him off before he could get mad, “But I absolutely promise you sir he did not tell me with any malice intent. He looks up to you and he was so upset to see you hurt and it just came out.”

Jaehyun grabbed the bridge of his nose and shut the glass door once again. “If this was any other day I would take you both by the neck and make you sit in front of cadavers for three months straight just doing autopsies.” 

“Y-yes, sir.”

“But. Under these circumstances I can’t risk getting you or him in trouble. You are lucky your skills and Jaemin’s skills are tremendous and I don’t want to hurt you guys. But don’t misunderstand the situation. Jaemin could get in trouble as a “conflict of interest” because of me. So if you ever do want to gossip about this keep that in mind.” 

The atmosphere grew thick for a moment before Jeno rubbed the back of his neck, “I can assure you sir that nothing will be exposed. Mainly because Jaemin and I only have like two other friends inside and outside of this hospital so there is nothing to be told. And second, thank you sir for not being too harsh on us.”

Jaehyun sighed and patted him on the back, “I know you’re a good intern, Lee. Let’s just get Doyoung up to CT.” 

After Jeno left the room with his boyfriend he sighed and decided to head to the ER where he was sure Jungwoo was. 

On the elevator he thought about what the nurse had said and decided that he wasn’t just going to sit around and wait for Doyoung to get better, he needed to take action. With a serious look on his face he stormed into the ER looking for Jungwoo. Once spotting the other surgeon he walked quickly to him. 

Jungwoo looked up from the chart in his hand and smiled, “Hey, Jae. Where have you been all day?”

Jaehyun tilted back on his heels and back to his toes while slowly saying, “With Doie… I lost track of time and just ended up sitting on his bed until Jaesung came and told me he was ready for his CT.”

Jungwoo hummed in affirmation, “Did you get the results yet or not? I purposely sent Jeno to do it because he is the quickest at getting scans done… I don’t know how he does it but he is in and out of there all of the time.”

Jaehyun chuckled, “No I didn’t get them yet, he literally just left to go get them. But I actually need to talk to you… Or ask you a question.” 

The general surgeon lifted his brow and put the chart down. “Okay… should I be worried?” 

Jaehyun shook his head and led them to an empty oncall room so they could speak freely.  “It’s about Doie. I decided I want to pursue a full fledged investigation on who hit him.”

Jungwoo stayed silent for a moment before speaking, “Aren’t the police already on it?”

“Yeah, but we all know how that goes. They’ll 'look' for the suspect for a few weeks, say they had no leads, then the next thing I know I’m being informed that the case is closed.”

The younger seemed skeptical squinting his eyes, “So how do you plan on investigating to the fullest extent? Are you just gonna do that during your so many hours off from being a top neurosurgeon?”

Jaehyun fake laughed, “Oh so fucking _funny_ , but no I think I have a way in.” He dug into his back pocket and pulled out his phone in which it had Johnny’s business card in it from the other night. 

“The jerk gives me a card every time he comes in here in hopes that I will call him. But now I have a way to get help.”

Jungwoo took the card in his hands and looked at it before sighing, “Look… I want you to find out who did this as soon as we can but don’t you think Johnny will be a little reluctant to help? Considering you have called him in let me see how long... _never_ in the almost two years you've known him? You’re always mean to him, and you don’t talk, would you help out if that was you?"

With a pout on his face he kicked the floor and sighed, “Well… I suppose. But maybe I can go in person and ask him to help?” His voice cracked and he pressed his back against the wall behind him, “I’m just so desperate to get some sort of relief knowing whoever did this won’t get away. I can’t sit on that bed for however long just crying.”

Jungwoo leaned forward and enveloped the older in a tight hug. Jaehyun returned it with a loud sob, “Even if he doesn’t wake up I can have at least a little closure knowing who did this. It hurts so much feeling so helpless.”

The younger brought his hand up to caress the other’s head and rocked them back and forth. “Wait for me tonight. Before you leave in a bit wait for me and I will go with you to talk to Johnny.”

Jaehyun separated from him and his eyes went wide. “Y-you would do that for me? You would really come with me?”

Chuckling, Jungwoo nodded his head and wiped the stray tears falling off his face. “Of course, you jackass. How long have we been friends? How much have you done for me? If this is going to give you peace and strength I want to be there for every step of it.”

“You’re going to make me cry again.” Jaehyun half smiled and finished wiping his tears.

“Just wait for me at the entrance, I’ll drive us there and we can come back to get your car later.”

Jaehyun smiled and nodded quickly and the two boys left the room. 

Just a few hours later Jaehyun was changed into a sweater and dark blue jeans with sneakers on while Jungwoo was wearing sweats and a hoodie. Jungwoo smiled as he saw his friend walking towards him. “You ready, Jae?”

He hesitantly nodded his head and they began walking to the younger’s car. “I think this is as ready as I’ll ever be.” He gave his best attempt at smiling, trying to get rid of the nerves. 

Once in the car they sat there before Jungwoo turned to him, “Doyoung would be happy you’re doing something about this. Him not having his family to do this would crush him… But I know he would appreciate this so much.”

Jaehyun grabbed Jungwoo and hugged him again for the second time that day, “I needed to hear that. Like genuinely.” 

Jungwoo just ruffled the others hair and he started to drive out of the parking lot. “It shouldn’t be a long drive. Maybe twenty minutes tops.” And neither of them spoke again for the rest of the ride. They sat in a comfortable silence and just listened to the songs in the younger’s playlist. 

Once pulled up to the large building they were stopped at a gate. “Um… Jaehyun?”

“Yeah, Woo?”

“Did we think this through?”

Jaehyun leaned up in his seat, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean… We are entering a federal building. Shouldn’t we have an appointment or be like important?”

“Fuck.”

Before they could come up with a story an officer walked up to their car. 

The officer cleared his throat and shone a flashlight in their faces. “It is almost eight at night. Visiting hours are long over for certain buildings. Why are you guys here?”

Jungwoo gripped the wheel nervously while Jaehyun coughed and spoke confidently. “Sorry Officer. I am Jung Jaehyun and this is Kim Jungwoo. We are doctors at Seoul Memorial Hospital. Our patient is Kim Doyoung. We were asked by one of the agents to come in and help their forensic team to help clear things up about our patient being involved in a case they have.” He smiled and took out his hospital badge and Jungwoo followed suit. 

The officer had a look of shock on his face and bowed, “Sorry, Doctors. Please go in. I am sure they are waiting for you. The forensic team is on floor seven, hope everything works out.” 

And with that the gate to get on the grounds opened and Jungwoo drove in slowly. He took a shaky breath in, “Either that officer is terrible at his job or you are just really good at lying.”

“Probably a little of both. But when we go in just bring your badge in just in case we get stopped again.”

Jungwoo nodded and parked the car as close to the entrance as possible.

Once inside the building they walked around for a bit until they found the appropriate office. 

Through the glass doors the two doctors could see that there was no one in the pit of the large area, but there was one light on to the left.

“Should we really go in? It is clear there is no one here except whoever is in that office.”

“Yes. I’m sure.” 

Before they could even go in the elevator behind them went off and a man not much older than them got off and stopped dead in his tracks. “Hello? What are you two doing here?”

Jaehyun stared at the stranger for a minute before sputtering out, “W-we are here for Johnny. Johnny Seo. Detective Seo.” He mentally cursed himself as his nerves got to him.

The unknown man stood still in his place, “And who are you?”

“A friend of Johnny’s.” He immediately replied.

“Johnny doesn’t have that many friends.” The stranger said laughing at his own joke.

“Well I am his doctor. And his friend. But I need to talk to him. If you tell him Jung Jaehyun is looking for him he will know who I am. And who are you?”

“Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. I am Johnny’s partner here in the agency.”

And without giving the others a chance to speak he went through the doors and headed for the room with the light on.

Jungwoo looked like a ghost when he turned to Jaehyun, “What if he comes back out with his gun?! I think we should go Jae. We should come back during visiting hours! You heard the nice officer downstairs!”

“Jungwoo… He probably meant visiting hours for other departments, when have you ever heard of NIS agents having social hours or visiting hours for people to just drop by?”

Jungwoo was about to say something snarky in reply before the door opened again and they heard a voice.

“Oh there is no fucking way.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! thank you all for the kind words so far, it means a lot!

“Oh there is no fucking way.”

Jaehyun felt every nerve in his body shiver all at once when he heard who the voice belonged to. Not many things could scare Jaehyun or turn his blood cold but after hearing the voice behind him he was stunned. The voice didn't sound angry, just a little harsh and in disbelief.  Jungwoo raised his eyebrow and looked at Jaehyun giving him a look that said ‘This is him?” 

Jaehyun nodded his head slightly and shifted in his place. He put his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth trying to seem as calm as he could, but his voice shook and gave him away, “Oh hey, Johnny. What’s up?”

The detective had a look of bewilderment and tripped over his own words. “Oh hey, Johnny? Seriously? We haven’t met outside the hospital in almost two years? How did you even get in here?” He scoffed and put his hands on his hips waiting for a response.

“Well. Let’s see.” He took his hands out of his pocket and brought one hand up to scratch the back of his head, “I came here for help. I probably should’ve called?" Johnny was about to say something but Jaehyun cut him off by raising his hands up, "But I really need your help.”

Johnny opened and closed his mouth multiple times before gasping, bringing his arms to his chest then to his side multiple times, “Oh! You need my help! Isn’t that wonderful?”

Jaehyun didn’t know what to say and he stood there trying to come up with a response. For the first time since Johnny came out Jungwoo began to speak. “Look. I know about the shit you do to each other and all that fun stuff but Jaehyun really needs help. It took him a lot to come down here and swallow his pride. Just hear him out.”

Both the detective and other doctor turned their heads towards the quiet boy in shock. 

Johnny shook his head and sighed, “Fine. Come into my office and we can talk. I’m sure you met Yuta just now do you want him there or not?”

“Thank you… And yeah Yuta can stay in there, is it okay if Jungwoo comes too?”

Johnny just nodded his head and led the three of them to his shared office. Once they were inside Johnny shut the door quietly and Yuta looked at his partner with a confused look.

Jaehyun couldn't help but notice that the room was so dark. Not even because there was only one lamp on, but because there wasn't a single color except brown surrounding them. Even the pen on the two desks were brown. _Usually brown is supposed to be a warm color, it's supposed to make you feel warm. I just feel like I'm being swallowed._ He started to wonder if the two men felt the same way working in here before Johnny began to speak. 

“Yuta, this is Jungwoo and Jaehyun. Jaehyun said he needed help with something and would like our help.”

Yuta sat up from his desk and bowed, properly introducing himself this time. He stood straight again and flashed a half smile to the two strangers. “Oh, okay. Cool. What do you guys need that two NIS agents have to help?” He asked, trying not to sound rude.

Jaehyun laughed nervously and played with his hands. “It’s more for me… But the police already know but I doubt they will help after a few weeks.”

No one else said anything, just waiting for him to continue. “My boyfriend the other day was hit by a car… I know that isn’t the thing you guys look into or care too much about but it’s just that... the driver drove right off immediately and left him pretty much for dead. He is in really bad condition and he is in a coma… I’m just feeling helpless right now. The only thing the cops told me was it was a black Cadillac that hit him.”

Silence engulfed the room as the four boys didn’t know what to say. Jungwoo continued for Jaehyun, “He's in a coma… he underwent brain surgery and the swelling in his brain hasn’t gone down. He has fractured ribs that could puncture his lungs and cause him to bleed internally. There is a large chance he might not wake up and he deserves justice.”

Jungwoo finished speaking and wrapped an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun gave a weak smile and hung his head low, just thinking about how he left him in his condition all alone made the guilt seep in anymore. He tried not to let his tears fall as he felt Jungwoo squeeze his arm.

After another moment of silence Yuta spoke up and turned to Johnny, “Wait a minute. That sounds like the description of the guy you were talking about earlier… What was his name?” He stopped to think, “Kim… Kim something?”

Johnny was about to speak up before Jaehyun whipped his head up, tears brimming his waterline, and he asked nervously, “Kim? As in Kim Doyoung?”

Yuta looked at Johnny waiting for him to respond and Johnny slightly nodded his head, “Yeah, Kim Doyoung. That’s the name I heard on the radio…”

Johnny felt like he had been punched in the gut. His stomach dropped and he felt guilty for the things he said about him the night Jaehyun stitched him up. It made sense why the doctor was on edge more than usual. He felt himself cringe on the inside and he wanted nothing more to apologize profusely and take back everything he said. 

Jaehyun felt his legs wobble at the mention of his boyfriend. It was a bittersweet feeling, he was happy that the radio and the news outlets were doing something to help, but hurt because it should have never been him that was hurt.

None of them knew what to say so the room fell silent for a few minutes before Yuta cleared his throat, making everyone look at him, “It’s up to you Johnny. If you want to take this on we can. We just can’t let Taeyong know we took on another case that he didn’t approve of.”

Jaehyun meekly spoke, “We would be getting you guys in trouble?”

Johnny tilted his head to the side trying to be honest but also trying to let the younger know they would help, “I mean… our boss wouldn’t be the most thrilled but we are the top detectives here so we do have that advantage. We would just have to take more precaution.”

“Does that mean you’ll help Jaehyun?” Jungwoo took a step forward. He looked hopeful and the hold he had on his friend's arm tightened. Jaehyun made eye contact with Johnny, hoping for the answer he wanted to hear.

The two detectives shared a glance before Johnny nodded his head, “Yeah, we’ll help you out. But there’s just a few things to go over.” A smile began to grow on Jaehyun’s face and Johnny felt his heart pound a little faster than normal, but immediately tried to forget about it. 

“We can’t meet here. This is a restricted area that only specific people are allowed in. It's nothing against you guys but if we were to meet here we would have to out you on a list, then our boss would see it, and we all know where that would lead us. So with that we would have to meet somewhere safe and secluded.”

“O-okay. We could meet at my apartment? It is a pretty quiet building and no one would bother us for the most part?” He ended answering in a question not sure with what the detectives wanted to do. He looked at everyone in the room hoping he said the right thing. 

Yuta nodded, “That should work. We could meet two to three times a week? We could meet with you and discuss things about Doyoung and determine if this was a planned attack or if this was just a shitty guy doing a shitty act. Then from there we would do our part.”

Jaehyun’s breathing started to quicken and his stomach started to twist with the idea that someone wanted to purposely hurt his boyfriend. “P-planned? Doyoung was as quiet as a mouse and never did anything to make anyone angry? He went to work everyday, came home, had dinner, went to bed, and repeated that the next day.”

Johnny took a step closer, hesitant and careful to not cross any boundaries, and put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s just something to make sure we cover all of our tracks and to not leave anything out. But for now I think we stop with this talk. I’m sure you both worked a long shift today, so why don’t I walk you guys back downstairs and you call me when you want Yuta and I to come over?”

The younger just nodded and bowed to Yuta letting out a small “Thank you, Yuta. Goodnight.” Jungwoo followed suit and waited for Johnny to lead them out of the building. The elevator ride down to the ground level was quiet, but not uncomfortable. The three men stood there each in their own thoughts. 

Jungwoo and Jaehyun were about to leave the building before Johnny stopped them, “Before you leave can I actually speak to you for a moment, Jaehyun?”

Johnny quirked an eyebrow and nodded, telling Jungwoo to start the car. Once they were alone Jaehyun looked Johnny in the eyes, “What’s up?”

The detective looked down and the doctor and breathed in deeply, “I actually just wanted to apologize about the other night. And all of the times before that. I’m sorry I spoke badly about Doyoung that night… I-I didn’t know what you were going through. And I know that doesn’t make it right but… I want you to know.”

A part of Jaehyun wanted to fight back and tell him that of course he was wrong and he shouldn't be forgiven. But the rational, exhausted, part of him told him to stop fighting and appreciate that he was getting any help at all. “I forgive you. As much as it was rude… you really didn’t know and I guess it became a habit to just banter like that?” He paused and put his hands in his pockets, “If anything… I should be the one thanking you. You don’t have to help me but you are willing to, even if you get in trouble. So I thank you for that.” 

The detective just nodded his head and pat Jaehyun’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t keep Jungwoo waiting. Just call me whenever you get the chance and I’ll arrange for Yuta and I to head over to your place, okay? Just don’t worry, okay? I’ll do whatever I can.”

Johnny could see Jaehyun’s eyes starting to glisten with tears, “Don’t cry on me now. Would it help if you insulted me? You seem to do really well when you insult me.” He laughed lowly and made Jaehyun chuckle as well. 

“I’m too worn out right now to insult you properly. So with that, goodnight, asshole.”

They both shared another laugh and Jaehyun turned around to walk towards the car.

After waiting to see them leave the area safely he headed back inside to tell Yuta they should head home for the night.

The whole ride up the elevator Johnny felt a mix of emotions. He was happy that Jaehyun actually talked to him, but sad that it was only for a favor, but then felt guilty for feeling sad about Jaehyun only needed him for a favor when his boyfriend was in a coma. 

In the midst of all of these feelings he knew one thing was for sure, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest whenever he looked at the younger doctor.

Back in the car, Jaehyun and Jungwoo sat in a comfortable silence again listening to music. Well Jungwoo was at least, Jaehyun felt like his head was running a mile a minute and didn’t know what to do. Doyoung was still at the front of his mind, but he couldn’t help but think about Johnny and how willing he was to help.

Maybe his opinion of the older was changing. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one!! hope you enjoy!

The next morning Jaehyun woke up with a headache forming, already feeling like today was going to be tough. 

“God, please not today.” He grumbled to himself. Today was his first day off in over two weeks and he originally planned it by laying in bed all day wallowing in his guilt. 

Last night was the first night he slept in his bed, in his own home, since the accident. He couldn’t even think about coming in here to sleep in here after his last conversation with Doyoung ended in a fight. The guilt ate him up and now he just felt hollow. 

He rolled over to Doyoung’s side of the bed pulling his boyfriend’s pillow close to his nose. It smelt faintly of lavender and vanilla and Jaehyun smiled as he remembered his boyfriend using that shampoo the night before it all happened. 

The doctor tried not to think about their fight since it happened but sooner rather than later he was going to have to talk about it and think through it. 

_ “For the last time, Doyoung. I am not going to work less hours to make it seem like I am a better boyfriend to your friends.” _

_ Doyoung sighed and put his hands up in the air angrily. “I am NOT asking you to give up your entire career to go have dinner with my friends from work. I asked you for ONE fucking night. You haven’t missed a day of work since you started at that fucking hospital.” _

_ Jaehyun started to pace back and forth in their kitchen while talking under his breath before Doyoung raised his voice. “Aren’t you going to say anything to me? Are you that fucking dense?” _

_ “I don’t see why this is a big deal. Your friends don’t like me and you’re mad that I don’t entertain them so they can see me the way you see me.” _

_ Doyoung scoffed and took a few steps closer to the younger. He took a look around the apartment and realized none of it felt like Jaehyun’s. The coffee mugs in the cupboard were all Doyoung’s, the plants scattered across the house were all his, and every little detail or accent was thanks to Doyoung. If you had to guess how many people lived here you would say “One”.  _

_ Jaehyun was home once in a blue moon, and he didn’t even see Doyoung as he went straight to bed each time. _

_ Doyoung took in a shaky breath, “All I am asking is for you to take one night off. To just go to dinner with me and a few work friends and their significant others. For the last two months I ended up going out with them all alone.” The doctor began pacing around the house again tying his tie to leave for the morning. _

_ “They think we’re broken up, and I know that isn’t a big deal to you but it is to me. I want to show off how happy I am with you… I may not be showing it right now but I know how important your job is to you… But I should be important to you as well.” _

_ Doyoung stood still in his place and just watched how his words went in Jaehyun’s ear and right out to the other. He felt his blood boil and he could tell his ears were getting red. “COULD YOU JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME?” _

_ Jaehyun immediately stopped in his place and sent a look towards the older man. “What the fuck would you like me to say? I have patients. I have people depending on me. I can’t just leave my patients who just had surgery because you want us to go out and get drunk.” For the first time that morning Jaehyun took a second to think. _

_ “I came from nothing, Doyoung. I had to put every ounce of my being into doing things in order to just get a little bit ahead. That’s just how I am… I work and I work in order to be able to provide for us and to show how far I have come.” _

_ There was a long pause. Doyoung felt tears brimming in his eyes, “I depend on you too, Jaehyun. Tell me the last time you kissed me for more than ten seconds and I’ll drop this whole argument.”  _

_ Jaehyun opened and closed his mouth three times before Doyoung scoffed. “Go fuck yourself, Jaehyun. I’m tired of this.” He walked into their bedroom and slammed the door shut.  _

_ The doctor stood there in shock before following his boyfriend, being met with the door locked.  _

_ “You know what? Fuck this shit. I don’t want to see you today, just leave me alone okay?” _

Jaehyun sat straight up after replaying what happened that morning and put his head into his hands. “I am such an idiot.”

His heart started to beat quickly and he whispered to himself, “The irony that today is my first day off in forever and he isn’t even here.”

Jaehyun closed his eyes and continued to reminisce about that morning

_ After leaving their shared apartment for work Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel like something was coming. He couldn’t place his finger on it but he felt like today was going to be a long day. _

_ It took around forty-five minutes for the doctor to do his rounds with his interns and check up on some of his patients. He felt his pager vibrate and saw that it read ‘119’ and sighed.  _

_ He turned to look at his interns and sighed. “We have an incoming trauma patient in the ER. Doctor Na, you go assist Doctor Kim with the patient. As for the rest of you we will finish our rounds and we will meet them in the ER in just a few moments.” _

_ Jaemin ran quickly to the ground level as Jaehyun led the rest of the interns to his remaining patients. _

_ Once the small group was done they hurried into the ER to see what was going on with their new patient. Jaehyun saw Jaemin wheeling the patient in and felt everything around him stop. _

_ He could hear everything but wasn’t fully registering what was happening. “We have identified the patient as Kim Doyoung, thirty years old, who was standing three blocks away from the hospital outside a flower shop when he was hit by a car. Witnesses saw the car hit him then drive off quickly.” _

_ Jaehyun looked down at the gurney and saw his boyfriend barely hanging on to his life. His face was bloodied and covered and scrapes, his leg was mangled, and his head was bleeding. He wanted to move, wanted to act quickly, but found himself stuck in place.  _

_ He heard Jaemin calling for him to carry on with a plan of action before Jungwoo came over to see what was going on. Jungwoo went to tell Jaehyun to get a grip before seeing who was on the gurney. Jungwoo let out a small gasp and whispered a “Shit” before turning to Jaehyun to see if he was okay. _

_ Jungoo coughed loudly, “Doctor Jung, we have a patient here. Let’s get him to trauma room one and see what we can do for him.” _

_ The other doctor snapped out of it and just nodded his head, following Jungwoo’s suit. _

It was safe to say that Jaehyun felt like his world was rocked. He immediately felt numb and three minutes felt like three days. 

He swung his feet over his side of the bed and picked up the phone. He stared at the screen deciding what to do before breathing deeply and dialing a number. The phone rang multiple times before he heard the sound of the phone being picked up.

_ “Hello?” _

Jaehyun jumped a little at the deep voice before answering, “Johnny? It’s me… Jaehyun.”

_ “Oh hey, Jaehyun. How do you feel?” _

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders as if the detective could see him, “Just tired… But just wanted to let you know whenever you’re free I’m ready to talk about what happened.” 

He heard Johnny let out a supportive hum,  _ “That’s… That’s great, Jaehyun. I know it is sudden but Yuta and I actually have the day off. If that works for you we can stop by or wait until you get off work.” _

Jaehyun smiled a little, “Actually, today is great. I have today off as well and I’m all yours today.” He realized how that sounded and quickly stuttered, “I-I didn’t mean it like that. You see, I meant as in like ‘Oh hey! I’m all good to chat!’ You know?” He nervously laughed and slapped his head.

He heard Johnny laugh and Jaehyun realized that when he wasn’t being cocky he had a great laugh and imagined what his smile was like. He was brought back to reality when Johnny began to speak again,  _ “I got what you meant, Jaehyun, it’s all good. I’ll go tell Yuta now what’s up and just text me your address and we’ll be over within the hour.” _

Again, Jaehyun nodded as if the older could see before just humming and hanging up quickly. “God, why do I even open my mouth?” 

He shook his head and texted Johnny his address before getting out of bed and getting ready for the two detectives to come over.

He was just finishing up brushing his hair back and putting glasses on the coffee table in case the two men would like something to drink when he heard his doorbell ring. He rushed to the door and pulled it open without even thinking and was greeted with the two detectives standing there with small smiles on their faces. 

“Good afternoon, guys. Thank you for coming so quickly. It really means a lot to me.”

Johnny just nodded his head and smiled before taking off his shoes to enter the apartment. Jaehyun looked at the two men and realized that neither of them were wearing work clothes. Johnny was wearing ripped jeans with an oversized white shirt and Yuta had on ripped jeans as well with a windbreaker on top. Both men had no gel in their hair and Jaehyun didn’t realize how long Yuta’s hair was and how shiny Johnny’s was.

“Do you always stare at your guests like that?” Yuta joked patting the doctor on his back.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I just don’t know why I expected you guys to come dressed in work clothes on your day off.”

The two laughed, “We get it, it is a bit different from last night.” Johnny said trying to make the younger a tiny bit more relaxed in his own home.

Jaehyun laughed softly, “Please, make yourselves comfortable. Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?”

Yuta hummed, “Just water is good for me, I’m okay on food.”

“Yeah same here, I’m good with just water.”

Jaehyun left to go to the kitchen to get their drinks while the two detectives sat on the couch.

They looked around the apartment to see just how clean it was and how it looked like nothing was touched, “I have never seen an apartment look so clean before.” Johnny whispered to Yuta not realizing Jaehyun was on his way back with their drinks. 

“Yeah… You could thank Doyoung for that. He cleaned everyday before work… He could never stand messes or anything unorganized.”

The two jumped at his voice before Johnny spoke again, “Oh… I’m sorry I didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

Jaehyun smiled softly and sat across from the men on the opposite sofa, “It’s okay… He actually enjoyed cleaning… He said it was an outlet to release his stress.” 

They two men got right into work mode when Jaehyun started to talk about him. “Was he stressed a lot?”

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders, “Not a lot… He handled pressure really well to be honest. Between the two of us he was the one that did a lot of the calming.” He smiled at the memories of Doyoung always helping him destress when he came home after a bad day.

His smile faded for a moment before continuing, “But the last few months he has been more stressed than usual.”

Yuta leaned forward, “Do you know what from?”

Jaehyun cleared his throat before looking Johnny in the eyes, somehow finding comfort within the golden orbs. 

“We have been fighting a lot lately… The last few months things have been pretty tense between us… He wanted me to work less and focus more on the two of us and I gave him a hard time about that saying he didn’t understand what I did…”

Johnny tried to give him a sympathetic smile, “Couples fight a lot… Don’t feel guilty about this. The fighting between the two of you didn’t cause this.”

Jaehyun just nodded his head weakly trying not to let tears fall. “He started to stay at work much later than usual since we began fighting… Said he didn’t want to be alone here anymore.”

Yuta gave him a second to see if he would continue talking, “And where did he work?”

  
  


“He is a second grade teacher at the public school just up the block. He started working there around six years ago… a while before we met. He became the president of the debate club for the sixth graders so he wouldn’t have to come home early to be alone anymore…. I didn’t find out about this until a few weeks ago when I came home before him one night and he still wasn’t here.”

Johnny felt his heart hurt at the sight of the boy he would never admit he had a crush on for the last two years. He wanted nothing more than to just take the doctor in his arms and hold him until all of his pain was taken away. But he couldn’t be thinking of this now. He cleared his throat, “Do you know if he had friends at work that would know anything about this?”

Jaehyun smiled bitterly, “Friends? He was practically a God at that school. He had teacher friends all over that building and the students looked up to him. He hung out with them as often as he could. The ones I heard the most about were Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck, and Huang Renjun.” 

Another hour of questions went by and Jaehyun was starting to feel his body get heavy. Yuta was just about to ask another question when Jaehyun stopped him. “I-I’m sorry. I know I called you guys to help but could we stop for now? It is getting kind of late in the afternoon and I haven’t visited Doyoung today.”

The two detectives just nodded their heads and stood up. They said their goodbyes and got ready to leave when Johnny told Yuta to meet him downstairs. Johnny was half out of the door when he turned to Jaehyun. 

“You did really well today, Jaehyun. I know this isn’t easy but you handled it like a pro.”

Jaehyun felt his cheeks get hot and could tell his ears were turning red. “Thank you… It means so much to me that you’re taking your free time to help me with this even though it isn’t something you usually do.”

“You don’t have to thank me for this. I would want the help too. If you need anything else though please don't feel like you can’t talk to me… I know I have made a horrible impression the last two years but I want to show you that I do want to help you.”

Jaehyun’s ears got impossibly more red and he knew Johnny pretended not to see. He couldn’t explain why his chest felt so tight suddenly but he didn’t question it. “You know… When you aren’t talking about my ass you’re actually a really big softie. I’ll make sure to come to you if I need anything else… Thank you.”

Johnny smiled and bowed slightly before turning around again and closing the door behind him.

For the first time in a few days Jaehyun let out a sigh and smiled genuinely. 

Maybe he would talk to Johnny more often.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this chapter early because 50 kudos and 500 hits????? thank you???? i am so glad you guys are enjoying this, that really means a lot! thank you!

Johnny walked down the stairs of Jaehyun’s apartment building instead of the elevator just to give himself a little bit of alone time to process what happened with Jaehyun. This was the first time the two have spoken that didn’t end in Jaehyun insulting the other. 

“He probably won’t be mean to you because you’re helping him. Don’t get ahead of yourself, John.” He whispered under his breath trying to calm his fast beating heart.  He finally walked out of the building and saw Yuta waiting in his car.

“What took so long?” He laughed, unlocking the door to let Johnny in. 

“The elevators were really slow so I decided to take the stairs. Didn’t realize how many there were.” 

Neither of them said much after that until Yuta broke the silence, “What do you think we should do? Where do we go from here?”

Johnny lifted his head from the headrest and turned to the younger detective, “I think we should go about it as if it's a normal case. Now that we have that background information we can go to the school he worked at and question the people Jaehyun told us about, find out more about him.”

Yuta tapped on the steering wheel and nodded, “But what about the case we just told Taeyong we would take on?”

“Shit… I forgot all about that. I dismissed it as soon as Jaehyun came and asked for help.” He put his head back on the headrest. “But it’s in the hands of Taeil right now. If Taeil decides that he wants to double up and work with us then we’ll worry about that.”

Yuta smirked and took his eyes off the road for a second looking at Johnny. The older raised his eyebrow, “Why are you looking at me like that? It’s starting to creep me out.” 

“It’s just… You have never not been worried about a case or put your full dedication into work. But the second this Jaehyun asks for help you drop everything.”

Johnny felt his cheeks get hot and he shifted in the passenger see feeling like he got called out. Since he met Jaehyun he told himself he was just infatuated because he was good looking. It was only recently that he realized that he didn't want to just sleep with the younger, he actually had _feelings_ for him. But there was no way he was telling that to Yuta yet. He said nothing and turned his face towards the window trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Yuta gasped and hit the steering wheel scaring the older, “What the fuck, Yuta?”

The driver laughed loudly, “I just put two and two together. Jaehyun is the doctor you have been pining over for almost two years right?” 

“How did you figure that out?”

“Well for one you described him as ‘the dreamy doctor who is almost as tall as me who hates me, and also has a boyfriend’. I don’t know why it took me so long to figure it out.”

Johnny scoffed, “Well let’s not get our hopes up. Like I said he hates me and has a boyfriend, who is very much in a coma right now so…”

Yuta clicked his tongue, “If he hated you he wouldn’t have come to ask for help. No matter how much you hate someone you don’t drop your pride overnight.”

Johnny grumbled and put his head on the window taking in the scenery, deciding he didn’t want to talk about the doctor anymore.

Jaehyun pulled up to the hospital parking lot thirty minutes ago but he couldn’t bring himself to go in. This time around it felt different, he wasn’t here as a doctor. He was here as the boyfriend of a patient. 

He shook his head and pulled his facemask over his mouth and nose and hat on so no other doctor or intern would recognize him. He felt so stupid though, he was dressed in a nice dress shirt and tight pants in hopes of the older waking up. He even bought Doyoung’s favorite blanket from home to drape over him.

He reached for the door handle multiple times before just deciding to lay his head on the steering wheel. Minutes passed by before he had a strange idea. He pulled out his phone and decided to text the person he never expected to.

**To: Detective Seo**

_ Give me words of encouragement. _

Almost instantly his phone pinged and he looked down and smiled.

**From: Detective Seo**

_ I have no idea what I’m about to be supporting but I believe that your headass will succeed.  _

**To: Detective Seo**

_ I think my headass needed to hear that… I have been sitting outside of this hospital for almost an hour now. I can’t bring myself to go in. _

Jaehyun didn’t know why he shared what he was doing with the older man. He hated him, well at least he led himself to believe he did. 

**From: Detective Seo**

_ You got this. I don’t know either of you personally like that but if I was him I would want the person I love to be by my side. Even if I wasn’t aware. _

The doctor didn’t know why he got emotional as he read the text over and over before typing a reply.

**To: Detective Seo**

_ Thank you, Johnny. Maybe you aren’t the person I made you in my head. Have a good evening. _

He smiled one last time before getting out of the car and began his walk to the older’s room.  Jaehyun entered the hospital and tried to avoid every doctor he could. He already texted Jungwoo telling him he was going to be there so he could make sure he would be the only doctor present. 

The while and blue walls of the hospital seemed so different now that he wasn't working. He got to actually look around instead of rushing through the halls. The doctor noticed that the hospital was much bigger now that it was late at night and no patients were waiting to be taken in. 

_ This must be terrifying for patients and their families. This hospital feels cold… There is no color or small spaces… They must feel like they are about to be swallowed up by how much room there is.  _ He thought to himself the whole walk to the elevator. 

He decided to stop thinking for a moment, realizing it was only going to make his nerves worse right now.

Once at the level Doyoung was on he kept his lead low and buried his hands in the soft material of the blanket he was holding.

Jungwoo was already waiting in the room for him, chart in hand.

The younger doctor spotted him and smiled warmly, “Hey, Jae. How do you feel today?”

Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders and shut the glass door behind him, “Today was a little better… Johnny and Yuta came by to start the whole process and I think it went okay. How is Doie doing?”

Jungwoo wrapped an arm around Jaehyun and brought him in closely, “I am not telling you this to get your hopes up…. But I think Doyoung is making amazing progress. The swelling in his brain has gone down a bit and he is in the clear for internal bleeding… His leg healed nicely and he is stable.”

The older man felt tears well up in his eyes immediately before completely wrapping his arms around Jungwoo. He put his head into the crook of his neck and whispered, “Does this mean he could wake up?”

Jungwoo separated them before smiling softly, “His chances of waking up last night were nowhere near where they are right now. But remember, things change all of the time, so with that we need to keep checking up on him regularly and monitoring the swelling. The swelling is the main thing keeping him from waking up.”

Jaehyun felt his whole body grow warm and he tuned Jungwoo out just imagining the fact that Doyoung could wake up soon… They could hold hands soon… They could kiss soon… As long as he kept growing stronger and kept getting better.

Jungwoo rubbed his back, “I’m gonna go finish writing up my other charts. I’ll stay on this floor to let you know if anyone is coming. Let me know when you’re leaving.”

Jaehyun just hummed and unfolded the blanket putting it on his boyfriend.

“Doie~ I hope you heard the good news, baby.” 

And for the rest of the night Jaehyun doted on his boyfriend making sure to do what he can. He talked to him, adjusted the bed, played with his hair, and shaved his face. He left that night feeling much better than when he came in.

Before leaving the hospital parking lot Jaehyun took out his phone and smiled.

**To: Detective Seo**

_ I just wanted to let you know you gave me good advice. I ended up being a lot more sane than I predicted lol. I don’t know why I feel so happy right now, but Doyoung might be able to wake up soon!!! It is very late so I’ll let you get your rest. Goodnight, Johnny. :) _

Jaehyun threw his phone on the passenger seat and got ready to put the car in drive before his phone lit up.

**From: Detective Seo**

_ I’m so happy to hear that Jae. Can I call you Jae?? I’m gonna call you Jae. But I hope you had a goodnight and you sleep well. Drive safely if you haven’t left yet. _

Jaehyun smiled for the upteenth time that day and thought that maybe things were going to work out for the better.


	7. Chapter Seven

Johnny stared down at his phone screen smiling like an idiot. 

**From: Doctor Jung**

_ I just wanted to let you know you gave me good advice. I ended up being a lot more sane than I predicted lol. I don’t know why I feel so happy right now, but Doyoung might be able to wake up soon!!! It is very late so I’ll let you get your rest. Goodnight, Johnny. :) _

He shouldn’t be getting his hopes up. He should actually be doing the opposite. Yeah, Jaehyun texted him out of comfort but the message was telling him about his boyfriend and how he is healing.

Johnny was sitting up in bed with a cup of coffee in his hand watching television. He was having a normal night, feeling calm like he always does when Jaehyun lit up his phone screen. For the last five minutes he kept the same smile on his face and he knew if anyone was to see they would point out the pink hue of his cheeks. 

He typed his reply quickly and tried to seem as calm and collected as he could. Deep down he knew how sad this looked. The man he was pining over for the last two years hasn’t even looked towards his direction once, but as soon as he does Johnny feels as if his world has stopped. And it doesn’t help that Jaehyun is in a vulnerable state and would have probably never reached out to him given the circumstances.

Johnny shook his head and decided to stop thinking about this for now. He put his cup of coffee on his nightstand next to him and decided to get up. He felt a burst of energy, he knew from Jaehuyn, but told himself it was just the caffeine, even if it was decaffeinated coffee.

_ What to do… Maybe I can reorganize my office? I can clean out my fridge. It's been awhile since I’ve done that… I can move my couches around? But what does that actually accomplish? _

His mind was moving fast as he moved through his penthouse deciding what to do with himself. He looked at his phone to check the time and it was nearing midnight. The detective had an early morning work shift but pushed working to the back of his mind. 

He shot his head up with the idea he had and lightly jogged to his office. Looking around him as he did so he softly smiled before sitting down in his swivel chair.

“Change has to come in small amounts.” He told himself as he logged into his computer.

Johnny spent the next hour and a half on multiple furniture sites buying new furniture and accents for his house. His walls were already white so he decided to get a new black couch, a new area rug, new bar stools for his countertop, and new shelving that would match the black and white aesthetic he was now going for. He finished up his shopping spree by buying a few plants for his living room, his office, and his bedroom. Did he end up spending a couple of hundred dollars just to have everything shipped the next day? Maybe. 

It was almost two in the morning when Johnny logged off of his computer and smiled lazily as he went back to his bedroom.

He tucked himself under the blanket and fell asleep easily with the smile still on his face.

_ Change has to come in small amounts. _

On the other side of town a few hours later Jaehyun was just waking up getting ready to start his day. He felt like shit, just wanting to lay back down and close his eyes.  _ Having to be at the hospital by five in the morning should be a crime. _

He dragged himself out of the bed and headed towards his bathroom. Jaheyun hated this part of the morning but he knew it had to be done in order for him to wake up, so he turned the shower on but kept in on cold so his body would wake up. He hopped in without a second thought and hissed at how cold it was. He felt goosebumps start to form on his skin but felt himself wake up almost immediately. 

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and anyone could tell he looked better this morning than the last few he had. He smiled the best he could and walked to his closet picking out a blue button up shirt and black dress pants. The doctor brushed his hair back so his forehead was exposed and he walked to unplug his phone from the charger. He held it in his hand for a moment before unlocking it, immediately going to text Johnny.

**To: Detective Seo**

_ Good morning, Johnny :) I don’t know what your schedule is like today but a few of my patients are being discharged today so I will probably be getting off work early if you and Yuta want to come over to work? Have a good day! _

He put his phone in his back pocket and headed towards the door to put his shoes on. It was amazing what twenty-four hours can do for you. The young man already felt an immense amount of weight lift off of his shoulders since last night and he still can’t help but thank Johnny for some of that. If it wasn’t for his words he probably would have driven home.

He locked the door behind him and as he walked to the elevator he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled it out and smiled at how quick Johnny responds to his messages.

**From: Detective Seo**

_ Morning Jae :) I have work today but I’m getting off early because I have a bunch of furniture coming to my house lol. And Yuta has to head across town to pick up a case file for our boss, and he said he was going to stop at Doyoung’s school to ask questions, we can meet up another time? _

Jaehyun didn’t know why he was frowning as he saw that tonight wouldn’t work, but he found his fingers moving across the keyboard quickly.

**To: Detective Seo**

_ Oh… Well if you want I could come by you…? I could help you with your furniture lol then we can talk?? _

He debated on just hitting send or erasing it and not answering. He closed his eyes and just hit ‘send’ hoping that Johnny would answer quickly. Jaehyun put his phone away as his ears turned red and walked into the elevator and pressed the garage level button. He already walked to his car and still had no response back from the older detective which made his heart beat a little quicker than usual from the thought of him texting the wrong thing.  Shaking his head, he got in his car and decided to not stress about it as it would get him nowhere.

As he was about to put the car in drive he saw his phone light up and he smiled.

**From: Detective Seo**

_ That would actually be really helpful haha, only if you want to though. Let me get to work and I’ll send you my address and what time I’ll definitely be getting off. _

Jaehyun smiled brightly and felt his heart start to beat quickly again.

_ Why am I acting like this? I need to keep myself in check.  _ He thought to himself finally putting the car in drive.

The doctor got to the hospital quicker than usual and pulled into his usual spot. By the time he walked to his office and had his white coat on his interns were waiting for him to start rounds.

Jaemin was the first intern he saw and he flashed a nice smile towards the younger.

“Wow… You look really happy today sir.” Jaemin said bowing, the other interns following suit.

“Well why wouldn’t I be? It is a beautiful morning outside, our patients are being discharged, and other patients are healing nicely.” He ended grabbing the charts and starting to walk to their first patient’s room. 

This is how the morning went for him, he checked on his patients, discharged a few of them, and let the interns take control for the most part, allowing them to learn.

Once it was time to go to Doyoung’s room Jungwoo was already standing there waiting for the older. Jaehyun dismissed his other interns but kept Jeno and Jaemin. 

“Morning, Doctor Kim. What do we have so far?”

Jungwoo cleared his throat and moved his head towards Jeno’s direction.

Jeno smiled and nodded reassuringly, “I know about Mr. Kim and his relationship with Doctor Jung… I’m not going to say anything.”

Jaehyun just nodded and told Jungwoo to keep going.

“Okay, so. His ribs look as good as they can, his brain isn’t as swollen as it was in recent days, and his leg injuries shouldn’t be too much of a concern from here on out.”

Again that morning Jaehyun felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulder and he smiled, “So tell me Doctor Na, what would the plan of action be from here on out?”

Jaemin stepped forward and immediately spoke, “What we have to do is keep an eye on Mr. Kim’s brain, keep getting updated scans of his brain and stomach every now and then, and keep his oxygen intake level.” 

The neurosurgeon smiled and nodded his head, “Very well, Jaemin. Doctor Lee, why don’t you accompany Doctor Na from now on with the case and help with the scans?”

Jeno opened his eyes in surprise and nodded quickly, “That would be amazing, sir. Thank you so much.”

Jaehyun smiled again and waited for the two interns to leave the room. 

“Jungwoo… am I being dumb?”

Jungwoo closed the chart in his hand and tilted his head, “What are you on about, Jae?”

The older sighed and sat on the bed taking Doyoung’s hand in his, “I have been talking to Johnny a little more than we have in the last two years… And I’m going to his house tonight to talk about Doie and the case.”

The other surgeon let out a small laugh and put a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, “You aren’t being dumb. You’re doing what you can right now. And I think you’re finally seeing Johnny for who he is instead of what he showed to you every time he came in.”

Jaehyun hummed and kept rubbing Doyoung’s hand. “I guess… I just want to go back to before this all happened.”

“That’s normal to feel that way. Just don’t let it consume you.”

After their talk Jungwoo let Jaehyun have his alone time with Doyoung, and once Jaehyun was done he headed towards his office to wrap up his things for the day.

Once in the office he threw off his white coat and reached for his phone, finding that Johnny texted him his address and that he got off work an hour ago. He texted that he just had to finish up a few reports and he would be over soon.

An hour after getting his patients’ reports in order he left for the day and walked to his car. 

_ Fuck. I didn’t even think of bringing anything for him. Should I pick up food? Drinks? I can’t not show up with nothing that is so rude.  _

He started to internally panic before sitting in his car deciding on what to do before getting an idea.

_ I hope he likes takeout and red wine.  _

It was simple and quick. He smiled and drove to his favorite takeout place. He wanted to make this night enjoyable and show Johnny that they could better their relationship. 

_Change has to happen slowly._ He told himself, smiling.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop! a lot happens this chapter, please enjoy!!! let me know what you all think so far!

The ride to Johnny’s house was the most nerve wracking car ride of Jaehyun's life. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He didn’t know what he was anxious for but he just felt that his stomach was in knots. He pulled up to his address and parking just across the street. He grabbed the food and wine and stepped out of the car. Once he was out of the car he got to look at the luxurious building in front of him. 

_ Holy shit this place is huge. Who has a fountain with a gold lion in front of it? How much money do NIS agents even make?  _ He stood in amazing and felt his nerves bubble even more, suddenly feeling like he shouldn't be here.

He put all of those questions to the back of his head and swallowed the lump that formed in the back of his throat. “Stop being nervous you big baby. You’re here to help and get help.” He told himself walking to the lobby of the building. 

The doorman held the door open and he bowed still looking around in amazement. The lobby was massive and he couldn’t even find the elevator on the first look. He kept his phone open which had Johnny’s apartment number on it and his eyes went wide again after just noticing that Johnny lived in the penthouse suite.  _ Okay… I get it now. I’d be cocky too if I lived here. _

Jaehyun walked into the elevator and pressed the ‘PH’ button waiting to just be taken up. Once off the elevator he walked down the long corridor to the end of the hall to be met with a large matte black door with a golden doorbell.

He rang it once and felt the nerves in his stomach start up again. From the other side of the door he heard a “Yeah, right there is fine.” and a loud “I’m coming!”

Jaehyun laughed to himself and imagined Johnny running around frantically. A few seconds later Johnny swung the door open and met Jaehyun with a big smile. “Hey! Sorry for all of this, I didn’t really realize how much I bought.” 

The slightly shorter man looked up and lost the ability to speak for a moment. Johnny had his hair pushed back with a headband, a large black tank top on that showed off his sides, and ripped blue jeans. Jaehyun felt his ears turn red with embarrassment for being overdressed and not expecting to see so much of the older. 

“H-Hi Johnny. It’s no problem!” He swallowed hard before stepping in the house. 

He walked in and saw a pile of furniture waiting to be moved into place in the center of his living room and felt the sweat begin to form on his forehead from the thought of moving this all. While waiting for Johnny to shut the door he eyed the house and just noticed how big it was.

“Yeah… It is a lot for one person I’ll admit…” Jaehyun didn’t realize how close the older man got when he heard his voice and he just laughed.

“I mainly bought stuff for down here… I can’t even think about doing the upstairs right now.”

“Upstairs?!”

Johnny threw his back in laughter, “Yeah… I really don’t know what I thought when buying this.” But he did know why. He was thirty two and already expected to be with someone he loved and wanted to start a family in this house but he didn’t see that happening anytime soon.

Jaehyun just hummed then snapped out of his daze, “Oh! I forgot! I bought takeout and wine… I figured we’d be moving a lot and we’d get hungry… Also because I felt weird about showing up empty handed.” He nervously laughed and brought his hands up a little to show the older man.

“That’s amazing actually. And really thoughtful, thank you, Jae. We can eat whenever you want.”

Jaehyun hummed and looked at the pile of furniture in front of them. He stuck his tongue out, unbuttoned his shirt a bit, and rolled up his sleeves. “I think we better get to work.” He said furrowing his brows.  Johnny almost grabbed his heart with how cute the younger looked concentrating on the stuff in front of them.

Almost immediately they began to unwrap the couch and move the old one out of the way. The couches and rug alone took almost an hour to put together and place. “I can start working on the shelves and you can put the plants in place?” Johnny suggested with sweat dripping down his brow. 

Jaehyun just nodded his head and grabbed the boxes that the plants were in. They fell into a steady rhythm of working quickly and throwing jokes back and forth to each other.

Out of the blue as he finished putting his last plant down Jaehyun looked up to the older, “Hey, Johnny?”

Johnny put the last book on the new shelf and turned around, “Yeah, Jae?”

Jaehyun fiddled with his fingers, “I just wanted to say sorry. For you know… Being a jerk to you, like a lot since we met.” He laughed nervously waiting for Johnny to say something.

“You really don’t have to apologize for anything. I should be the one to say sorry. I came on really strong and didn’t give up in my attempts to flirt with you. Thank you for also helping me today.”

Jaehyun felt his cheeks heat up at the mention of Johnny flirting with him and turned his face to the side quickly. “I assure you it’s all good now… I would even go as far to say we’re becoming friends.”

Johnny smiled brighter than Jaehyun has ever seen and he nodded his head excitedly, “Yeah… I would say that too.” 

A comfortable silence surrounded the two of them as they threw remaining garbage in the empty boxes before Johnny spoke again, “Do you wanna finish my office then we can eat and have some drinks?”

“Yeah! That sounds good, I’ll go grab the boxes.” And Jaehyun turned around to go grab a few light boxes that had new curtains in them.”

They were setting up the curtain rod a few minutes later before Jaehyun tilted his to the side, “Hey, Johnny? What made you redo your whole apartment?”

Johnny took a deep breath in before sighing, “Honestly, it felt so blah in here. Everything was so brown and it was too much open space. To be honest, my boss’ office was all black and white and it seemed much nicer than what I had so I decided to just make it nicer.”

“Well I think it looks really good, the plants also helped liven things up in here.”

_ Things look more lively here because you’re here, Jaehyun.  _ Johnny wouldn’t dare say it outloud but he certainly thought it. 

They finished redoing the office in a comfortable silence before looking at the clock. “Holy shit. It’s already almost eight.” Jaehyun said squinting to make sure he was right.  Johnny wiped his forehead, “The food is probably ice cold. Come on, we did a great job. Let’s eat.” 

Jaehyun just nodded and followed the other out of the room. The detective grabbed the food and wine along with glasses and brought them to the coffee table. Jaehyun joined him and they sat on the floor and opened up the food containers. 

With the dim lighting, bottle of wine, and how close they were sitting Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel like it was the atmosphere of a date. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and decided to just enjoy the moment.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you right when you came. Yuta spoke to Doyoung’s friends from work and he said that they wouldn’t know anyone who would purposely hurt him… And he also said none of them looked suspicious or anything like that.”

Jaehyun brushed a hand through his hair and sighed, “So there’s a big chance this was just a freak accident.”

Johnny hummed, “That’s what it looks like so far. This means that catching whoever did this might be a little harder if it isn’t anyone we would know. I don’t mean to bring the atmosphere down but when we met you didn’t mention anything about his family…”

The younger shifted in his spot at the mention of his family. “Doyoung’s family is…  _ difficult _ to say the least. They haven’t spoken in over a year, but even before that they had so many issues. Doyoung always told me that growing up with his family wasn’t easy and he wish he got away from them.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “His father is the current CEO of Kia Motors and his whole life Doyoung said he was surrounded by corruption and abuse, of both him and his mother. The last straw for his father was finding out Doyoung was dating me… He said he wasn’t going to have a sad excuse of a son be gay and in the public eye. So he practically disowned Doyoung a while ago and they haven’t talked since.” He took another deep breath.

“Doyoung says he never considers it a loss, but deep down I know he wants a normal family… But he never got that.”

Silence wrapped around them before Johnny spoke up, “I’m really sorry to hear that… No one deserves that.”

Jaehyun shrugged and grabbed the bottle of wine and tried to open it, “I guess we all have parental issues deep down.”

Johnny grabbed the bottle from him seeing how frustrated he grew from the mention of parents and opened it effortlessly, “What are your parental issues?” Johnny asked testing the waters.

Jaehyun cocked his head to the side and let out a hollow laugh, “My father died when I was ten and my mom never recovered. He died in surgery… We found out that the surgeon was a functioning alcoholic and performed on my dad drunk. My mom took it to court and he lost his license. I don't really remember much after that, I was too young.” 

“Holy shit… I’m so sorry, Jae.”

Another hollow laugh was let out, “I’ve made my peace with it. It isn’t fair but I became a doctor to actually help people and to never allow that to happen to someone else’s family." Jaehyun looked up, finding comfort in Johnny's brown eyes. Trying to get the focus off of him he began to speak, "So what about your family?”

“At least you turned that anger into helping others.”  Johnny shifted for a moment getting more comfortable, “And my parents… Where do I start? I was born in America to great parents, but the older I got the more they fought. By the age of fifteen my parents were divorced and I came to Korea with my mom to ‘start over’ as she called it. But my dad came to Korea as well and they ended up living like twenty minutes apart so I still saw them… But the fights they had kinda messed me up… Just hearing some of the things they would say to each other still makes me feel a certain type of way... But anyway.”

Jaehyun had questions about what exactly messed him up but could tell he didn’t want to talk about it. “I think that’s enough talk about our parents, how about we eat and have a drink or two?”

Johnny nodded his head quickly and poured the two of them their drinks.

Thirty minutes later Jaehyun had three glasses of wine and Johnny decided to stop at one after seeing how much the alcohol affected him, wanting to take care of the younger incase anything happened.  _ I guess you don’t get to drink when you’re on call all of the time. _

The two of them kept laughing and telling more jokes and eventually slipped into conversation about their lives. 

“I’m sorry, what? What do you mean you fell asleep in the toilet in your last year of med school?” Johnny asked slamming his spoon down on the coffee table.

Jaehyun giggled and nodded his head quickly, his cheeks now red from the alcohol, “Yeah! I was drunk and had to go to the bathroom but I didn’t wanna turn the light on.” He took a pause to hiccup and Johnny felt his world stop at how cute the younger was right now.

“Then I sat on the toilet and the seat was up! I fell right in and folded like a lawn chair. Didn’t have the energy to call for help so I just fell asleep.”

Johnny couldn’t hold in his laugh and he cackled leaning forward and putting his hand on Jaehyun’s lap to hold himself up.

Jaehyun felt hot suddenly at the feeling of Johnny’s large hand on his lap. He didn’t want to say anything to lose the feeling so he laughed along, “It isn’t funny! Well… It is kinda funny.” And he giggled again. 

It took another five minutes for Johnny to stop laughing, hand still in the younger’s lap. He didn’t mean anything by it but when he stopped laughing and looked up at Jaehyun’s pink cheeks and ears his heart started to beat quickly again. 

Johnny never noticed how golden Jaehyun’s eyes are or how long his eyelashes were to the point that each time he blinked they almost touched below his eye. His skin was soft and Johnny was so close he could see the peach fuzz of his face. He was beautiful.  _ Ethereal.  _

Jaehyun hasn’t been this close to another man that wasn’t Doyoung. But for the first time he wasn’t thinking about Doyoung. He could only focus on Johnny’s shapely lips, the way his nose came to a perfect point, and how the dim lights reflected perfectly on his skin.

Johnny cleared his throat and realized where his hand was and tried to retract it quickly. Jaehyun let out a small whine of protest and grabbed it to keep it in place. The feeling of their hands touching sent electricity through the both of them and they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. 

Johnny leaned in a little, they were so close their noses could have brushed together if one of them moved a centimeter.  _ You have wanted this for so long, Johnny. But not like this. Not when his boyfriend is in a coma and he isn’t fully aware of what is about to happen. _

Johnny closed his eyes and sighed, he squeezed Jaehyun’s thigh and shook his head. He slowly took his hand off and pulled away, leaving Jaehyun wanting more. 

Jaehyun was about to ask what went wrong but his phone rang loudly making both boys jump. He let it ring two times, “You should probably pick it up, Jae.”

Jaehyun nodded his head slowly and reached over to get it, picking it up without looking. 

“H-Hello?”

“Jaehyun. It’s Jungwoo. You need to come to the hospital now, it’s Doyoung.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update! if the updates become a little less scheduled i apologize,, as im sure because of the virus most of you have online classes and as you know the struggle of having a lot of work due all at once is super stressfull. im behind on most of my school work so my apologies! i hope you all are safe and are staying indoors! therefore, this chapter is a bit shorter, enjoy!

“Jaehyun. It’s Jungwoo. You need to come to the hospital now, it’s Doyoung.”

Jaehyun felt everything stop. “I’ll be right there.”

He stood up so quickly he almost sent the rest of the wine everywhere. He stumbled as he stood up for the first time since they began drinking and Johnny stood up with him stabling him. 

“What’s going on?!” Johnny began to panic.

Jaehyun shook his head, putting his hands through his hair. He didn't even know if he could form a proper sentence right now. “M not sure, Jungwoo just called saying to get to the hospital, it’s about Doyoung.” He was in panic mode and started to walk around the penthouse. “Where are my keys?! I can’t find my fucking keys.”

Johnny’s eyes went wide. He stood up quickly and tried to calm the other day. “There is no way you are driving right now. I’ll take you there. Let me grab my wallet, okay?” He asked grabbing the back of Jaehyun’s neck to look him in the eyes.

Jaehyun just nodded and Johnny immediately disappeared for a minute before returning with keys and his wallet, grabbing a bottle of water for Jaehyun to drink on the way there. “Okay, let’s go.”

He walked closely to Jaehyun the whole way down to the garage making sure he was sobering up and mentally okay. Neither boy said a word, the apprehension and tenseness could be felt by anyone in the building.  Once at Johnny’s car he walked around to put Jaehyun in the passenger seat before returning to the driver’s side.  Before starting the car Johnny looked over and grabbed Jaehyun’s hand, “Whatever happens it’s going to be okay. You’re strong and you’re gonna be fine.” 

Jaehyun just nodded his head opening the bottle of water with shaky hands.

Johnny tried to drive as quickly and safely as he could on the way there. A tense silence filled the car and Johnny wanted nothing more than to take away Jaehyun’s worries.

Outside the hospital, Jaehyun grabbed the door handle before looking over. “Will you come in with me? Whatever it is I don’t want to be alone…” His voice trailed off sounding small.

Johnny nodded his head and whispered, “Of course I’m coming in with you. Why would I leave you here?”

The younger looked up at him with shining eyes and smiled as well as he could considering the circumstances.

They got out of the car and Jaehyun immediately placed himself next to the older looking up at him with big eyes, “Thank you for everything, Johnny.”

Johnny just nodded and led them to the hospital. 

“I’m supposed to get us visitor passes but I really don’t have the mind to stop right now so be quiet and follow me.” Jaehyun said as they entered the hospital.

Jaehyun grabbed his hand in order for him to keep with the doctor and led them through the ground floor quietly until they reached the elevator. He pressed the elevator button multiple times in hopes that would make it come quicker.

The elevator came and they got on, Jaehyun keeping his eyes closed until they reached his floor. Once they got off Jaehyun could already see Jungwoo waiting outside the room with Jaemin. He picked up speed and cut Jungwoo off as he was about to tell him something.

Jaehyun opened the door and was met with Doyoung sitting up in the bed having his vitals checked. He wasn't dead, he was alive. He was blinking, breathing, and currently trying not to wince as Jeno was taking blood. Jaehyun let out a sob and fell to his knees not being able to process what is happening. He stood up quickly and walked to the left side of the bed where Jeno wasn’t and just softly placed his hand on his face.

“There is no way this is real. H-How do you feel?! When did you wake up?” He turned and looked at Jungwoo.

“Just over an hour ago. His call button kept getting pressed and I thought it was a nurse so I came quickly and it was him! His eyes were wide and the tube was beginning to suffocate him.”

He whipped his head around back to his boyfriend and shed more tears. “I can’t believe this. You’re here.”

Doyoung nodded his head slowly and let out a small cough, his voice still hoarse, “Yeah… I’m here.” He responded by bringing his own hand up to hold Jaehyun’s close to his face.

“How are you feeling?”

Doyoung moved his head back and forth, “My throat is killing me... from the tube I guess? And I can feel pain all over from the injuries… But I’m awake.”

“Yes, yes you are awake.” He paused before breathing in deeply, “Do you remember what happened to you?”

Doyoung nodded his head, shutting his eyes tightly from the pain of moving. “I-I was hit by a car. I was coming here to bring you flowers and I was hit just outside the shop. I saw the car drive off and I heard people calling out to me… Then I fell asleep, and here I am.”

Doyoung paused before continuing, “Also… Who are all of these people?”

Jaehyun laughed slightly before getting up to allow him to see everyone. “Okay, you already know Jungwoo. These are my two interns, Jaemin and Jeno.” Both boys bowed and said hello. “And this… This is Johnny. He has been helping me catch the person who did this to you.”

Doyoung turned his head to Johnny, “Y-you’re going to help me?”

Johnny nodded his head quickly and entered the room just a little, feeling slightly uncomfortable that this is the first time he is meeting Jaehyun’s boyfriend. “I’m a NIS agent… I come in here sometimes when I get hurt on the job and Jaehyun always checks up on me… I wanted to return the favor.” He decided on leaving the details about him pining for his boyfriend for almost two years out of his explanation.

Doyoung looked at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes and Jaehyun looked excited. “Have you guys found anything yet?”

Johnny cleared his throat, “So far we looked at a couple of people and came up blank, but my partner and I are going to look at a few more tomorrow. But as of now we believe that this was just a random attack and the perp drove off without wanting to be seen.”

Doyoung felt tears prick at his eyes, “I just don’t know why anyone would do something like that.”

Jaehyun tilted his head sympathetically and carefully pushed his hair back. “I know, baby. But we are going to do everything we can to catch whoever did this to you. They’re going to pay.”

The two lovers fell into their own world for a while while the others left the room to give them privacy.

Johnny couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in his chest at the sight of the couple. He felt his hands clench in his jacket as he wished that he could feel the younger’s hands in his hair and to have his face held by the other. But he quickly pushed those away and headed towards Jungwoo. He was supposed to be happy that Doyoung is alive and Jaehyun could be less miserable and finally get a sense of happiness. 

“Hey, Jungwoo? I drove Jaehyun here but I have to be at the office at six tomorrow morning. I'm more than okay with staying but I just don’t know how to go in there and interrupt.” He lightly laughed.

Jungwoo smiled, “It’s all good. You can go, I finished my shift a while ago but wanted to wait for Jaehyun to come. I can take him home, I doubt he will want to leave anyway.”

“Okay then… I’ll be off, tell him I’m sorry for leaving, I’ll text him when I get home to make sure he’s alright anyway.”

Jungwoo told him he’d be fine and he should get some rest for work tomorrow and thanked him for watching over Jaehyun.

Johnny was about to pull into his garage before realizing Jaehyun left his car and his keys here. “Ah, shit. He’s gonna need these.”  He hurried upstairs to his house and walked in to see the food containers and wine left exactly as they were before they went to the hospital.  He took out his phone texting the younger.

**To: Doctor Jung**

_ Hey Jae, I’m glad things turned out great. I hope he stays healthy. I just wanted to make sure you were safe and let you know that your car and keys are still here at my place. Just let me know what you want to do. Goodnight. _

He didn’t mean to come off cold but tonight was just another reality check that he could and would never have Jaehyun the way Doyoung has him.

He ended the night with cleaning up the containers and glasses and taking a look at his newly decorated house.  _ This house screams Jaehyun now. He touched every surface. I am never going to get rid of him now.  _

He sighed and walked towards his bathroom to shower and get his belongings together for work in the morning.  After his shower he immediately got into bed and plugged his phone in, checking to see if Jaehyun texted him back, only to be slightly disappointed when he didn’t.

He turned off the lamp, surrounding himself in the darkness, rolling over to cover himself with the blanket.

_ Maybe another time. _


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! 1,000 hits?? thank you so much! 
> 
> ps. this chapter and from here on out is where things start to pick up! please enjoy, and tell me what you think! 
> 
> pps. i make yuta drive so much in this fic because in reality i know he makes johnny take him places,, johnny this is for you.

The next few days passed by in a blur for the detective. He worked, came home, worked, then came home. Him and Jaehyun haven’t talked since the morning after Doyoung woke up when he came by to pick up his keys and car.  He tried his best to not think about how good it felt to be so close to the younger and to practically feel his breath so close to his lips. 

Since then Johnny didn’t know where he stood with the younger and didn’t want to push him since he was probably taking all the time he could with his boyfriend. Deep down he knew there wasn't a logical reason why he should be feeling so jealous, but it hurt that he could have been so close to Jaehyun.

Johnny walked into work with two cups of coffee in his hands and a bag of muffins hanging from his mouth. He opened up his office door with his foot to be met with Yuta looking over some notes from Doyoung’s case.

Yuta looked up and smiled before getting up quickly to take the paper bag from Johnny’s mouth so it didn’t fall. “What is all this for?”

Johnny smiled placing one of the cups on the younger’s desk, “I just thought we deserved some brain food and good coffee.”

Yuta eyed him suspiciously but didn’t say anything as he took a sip of the coffee, “Wow. This is really good coffee, thank you, Johnny.”

Johnny just smiled and walked over to his desk. He decided that sulking over the brunette wasn’t going to do much for him so he decided to do things to keep his mind occupied. 

After getting settled Yuta handed him the notes he took from when he visited Doyoung’s workplace. “These are just statements I got from his friends. They all seem pretty clean.” 

Johnny flipped through them and stopped at a picture of Mark Lee, “Why does he have the most notes?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh! That’s Doyoung’s closest friend. He had the most to say. He said they have been friends since high school, and got to see him through life.”

“Anything interesting that we can go off on?” 

Yuta looked up as if trying to remember something important, “I didn’t write it down because he only mentioned it for a second but he said something about him and Jaehyun being the only family he really has.”

Johnny sighed, “Shit. I think we’re gonna have to take a visit to his family. Jaehyun mentioned a lot about his family to me the other night.”

Yuta quirked up and smirked, “Oh? You saw him on your own… Alone?” Wiggling his eyebrows.

Johnny scoffed and got defensive, “Oh grow up, Yuta. I’m an adult, he is an adult. We had a nice night but that’s besides the point. His family seems suspicious.”

The younger got serious again, “Why? What did he say?”

“Well for one, Doyoung was never really that close to his family. I don’t even think they know he almost died. But Jaehyun said his father is the CEO of Kia Motors and he disowned Doyoung after finding out he was with Jaehyun. His father was abusive to his mother, which trickled down to both of them abusing him. Jaehyun said he isn’t that beaten up about not having them around.”

Yuta shook his head, “Jesus Christ. I never understood parents that act like the worst thing you can be is gay. There are people being walking around who are murderers but sure, let’s scruntinize gay people.”

“Tell me about it. Why become parents if you aren’t prepared to love your kid unconditionally?” He took a deep breath then continued, “Anyway, I think we should go visit them as soon as we can, there could be a chance that they know something.”

“We could go today? Taeyong isn’t in and we finished whatever else we had to do. I can drive us.”

Johnny stood back up and stretched his back out, “That sounds good to me. Let me look them up and find an address to wherever they live.”

“Cool, I’ll go start the car, meet me downstairs in a few.”

Johnny just hummed and sat back down at his computer to find out who Doyoung’s parents were and where they lived.

All he had to do was search up ‘Kim Kia Motors’ on Google instead of doing a search through the system. In a matter of five minutes he had two names and an address that belonged to Kim Jihyun and Kim Bohyuk.

He printed out whatever summary there was of the two and the address before locking up their office and heading downstairs to where Yuta was already waiting. The older man hopped in the car. “Didn’t even have to go through the system. Everything we needed to know beforehand is right here.” He said waving around the manila folder in his hand.

Yuta put the car in drive, “Perfect. How far away do they live?”

“A little over an hour away, they have an estate in Namyangju that can probably fit fifteen other houses inside.” He laughed putting the directions up on the dashboard.

“Tell me more about them as we drive there so we’re prepared to question them.”

Johnny nodded and took out another folder containing the information they could find about them. “Okay so… Kim Jihyun and Kim Bohyuk got married in 1977, thirteen years before they had Doyoung. Jihyun’s family was filthy rich, her father owned his own telephone manufacturing company and her mother was a physician. Bohyuk on the other hand grew up poor, his father died when he was just a baby and his mother struggled raising him. He put himself through college as a business major, worked in multiple large corporations, before finally becoming CEO of Kia just last year.”

Yuta tapped on the steering wheel, “Maybe that explains why he’s so cold, he never had a father to teach him stuff a father should. Instead of fathering Doyoung he became his enemy.”

Johnny hummed before continuing, “On paper anyone could say Doyoung was privileged and lived a great life with a loving family. He has had private tutors since he could walk, has gone to the best private schools in Korea, and went to Yonsei University for three years as a business major.”

While trying to keep his eyes on the road, Yuta whipped his head around, “He never graduated from college?”

Johnny flipped through the pages in his lap, “No he did, he transferred from Yonsei as a business major then went to Dong-a University in Busan as an education major.”

Yuta let out a laugh, “That must’ve made his parents furious. But why go to one of the best universities in Busan that is known for law and their medical program to major in education?”

“Maybe he just wanted to be as far away from his parents as he could? I mean we know he ended up coming back after to start working here as a teacher.”

After that they spent the rest of the ride talking back and forth between themselves about the Kims and what approaches they should take when questioning them.

“Is this it…? This place is massive.” There was a long driveway leading up to a modern mansion with two small ponds being separated by a bridge in order to reach it.

“I mean I guess so? I haven’t really seen that many homes that the only way to get to them is by a bridge.” 

Yuta cautiously drove up the pathway and over the bridge until they were as close to the door as they could get. Before he reached over to take his seatbelt off Johnny stopped him, “Wait. Are we telling them about the accident?”

The younger sat back in the seat and thought about it for a moment, “I suppose so? We tell other people if their family or friends have been hurt. We also have the advantage of seeing how they react when we tell them their only child almost died.”

“Shit that’s true. Here we go.” Both boys undid their belts and hopped out of the car walking to the front door. Right on the large wooden door there was a golden lion’s mane that would knock on the door, “You only see this shit in the movie.” Johnny said before Yuta nudged him to be quiet.

After knocking on the door they heard nothing for a moment before they heard quick shuffles coming closer to the door. A small woman answered the door with a bow, “Good afternoon, Kim Residency, how may I help you?”

“Um hello… My name is Johnny Seo and this is my partner Nakamoto Yuta. We are NIS agents and we are here to ask the Kims some questions if they are available?”

The woman stared up at them for a moment before shutting the door and hurrying away, “I take that as she’ll see if they are available?” Yuta whispered.

A few minutes passed by before the door opened a second time before a man opened it wearing a collared cotton shirt and dress pants, both boys assumed it was Bohyuk. 

“Good afternoon? What is this about NIS agents?”

Johnny bowed and stuck his hand out expecting it to be shaken but was ignored. He stood back up and cleared his throat feeling slightly embarrassed. “Um… yes. Good afternoon, sir. My name is Johnny Seo, we just have some questions.

“In regards to what?” The older man asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Yuta spoke up, “In regards to your son, Mr. Kim. He was in a horrible accident.”

Just at that moment an older woman, most likely Jihyun, walked down the grand staircase and went to the man’s side.

“Just these detectives saying something about our son being in an accident.” His voice was flat but at the mention of Doyoung she shot her head up and lost the smile on her face.

“Doyoung?! What happened to him?”

The two detectives shared a look before Johnny turned to Jihyun. “Your son, Kim Doyoung was hit by a car that drove up on the sidewalk outside of a shop a week and a half ago. He suffered major bodily trauma and was in a coma up until two days ago.” 

Jihyun immediately felt a tear trickle down her cheeks and she tried to not let out a sob, while her husband didn’t even blink since being told what happened.

“And what does that have to do with us?”

Both boys and Jihyun herself were taken aback by his harsh tone. “He is your son, no? We had questions for you and wanted to let you know in case no one informed you.”

Bohyuk scoffed, “Please. We have not had contact with our son in quite some time. He wanted to branch out and live his own life the way he pleased.”

Jihyun hit her husband on the chest, “Don’t mind him. Is he okay now? He is being cared for I assume?”

Yuta nodded his head, “Yes, Mrs. Kim. He is being cared for and watched under strict supervision to make sure everything stays stable.” 

She nodded her head, “Okay… Well please, come in and ask the questions you wanted to.” Her husband went to say something to her but she glared at him and he scoffed.

The detectives took their shoes off and followed Jihyun into the living room. “Please make yourselves comfortable, I will have water and other drinks brought to us quickly.” She nodded towards the housekeeper and sat down in front of the men while Bohyuk stayed standing up behind her.

“We are sorry to be bothering you, but we just want to investigate everything thoroughly as it is suspicious a car drove on the sidewalk where Doyoung was the only person standing, as well as whoever was driving didn’t stop to see if he was okay, just kept driving.”

Jihyun put her hands on her face and leaned down, “Who would do that to a person? And my son at that?”

“We’re trying to figure that out, Mrs. Kim.” Yuta said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Johnny looked at Doyoung’s parents and sensed that something wasn’t right. It didn’t feel right that Jihyun was an emotional wreck while Bohyuk blinked a total of two times since they showed up. It felt as if he knew all of this and was hearing this again for the second or third time.

Johnny looked into Bohyuk’s eyes, “Do you mind telling us where you guys were last Monday? We’re just trying to see if you guys could have known anything that was going on.”

Jihyun answered almost immediately, “I was at my friend’s daughter’s baby shower. She is due in almost three weeks and I stayed up there for the weekend to spend time with them all.”

Johnny hummed, “And what about you, Mr. Kim? Where were you last monday?” 

Boyhuk brought his hands to his side and scoffed, “Are you accusing me, Detective Seo?”

“Not at all, sir. We’re just trying to cover all of our bases.”

“Seems like it. But on Monday I was at work all morning and afternoon. I was meeting with Hyundai Motors to work on an upcoming project.”

“Do you have anyone that can support that?”

Bohyuk sighed and walked towards the room just left of the living room, “This is my assistant’s office. He comes to work with me every morning and has a log of all the days I work.” Neither Johnny or Yuta budged from their spot on the couch, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Bohyuk sighed loudly and brought his hands to his side, “Oh for God’s sake. He’s in there now, go talk to him if you don’t believe me.”

Johnny made the first move to get up and slowly walked to the room, Yuta followed him and waited for the older man to knock on the door. After knocking Johnny opened the door slightly and was met with a boy who was certainly younger than the two of them.

The young boy stood up from the desk quickly, “O-Oh, hello.” He bowed respectively and tried to meet Boyhuk’s eyes as if he was asking for permission to talk to them.

Yuta bowed back smiling, “We’re just detectives doing a little investigating.” Before the boy could even respond Johnny shut the door blocking Bohyuk from entering the conversion. “Please, have a seat, we’re just here to ask some questions.” Yuta said again smiling.

“I’m Detective Johnny Seo, this is my partner Nakamoto Yuta.” Johnny said in a calm tone before bringing the chairs in front of his desk closer to see what he was working on.

The young boy finally sat back down before quietly saying, “Nice to meet you… I’m Park Jisung. I’m Bohyuk’s assistant.”

Yuta hummed and kept the smile on his face, “Nice to meet you, Jisung. We just want to ask you some questions.”

The young boy nodded his head and Johnny shifted forward, “Are you aware Kim Bohyuk has a son? And that son was almost killed?”

Jisung nodded, “I started working for Mr. Kim a few weeks after he became CEO. I knew he had a son but I never met him.” He sighed and his breath wavered before he continued, “I made the mistake of asking why he was never around and asked questions about him… I almost lost my job that day. He screamed and screamed about how I was to never mention him, and if I mentioned him or his ‘situation’ to anyone he’d kill me. I tried not to take it too seriously though. I didn’t think much about it because I didn’t even know what ‘situation’ he was referring to.”

Yuta wrote something down on his notepad. “Did you find anything out about him or did Bohyuk just leave it at him screaming?” Yuta asked.

“I turned to doing my own research on him. He refused to speak of him after that, but I got curious as to why he would act like that towards his own son. So I just googled him and tried to find stuff but I never really did. But then I read one little article that said Bohyuk disowned him because he was gay but I didn’t believe it because no one would cut off their son for being gay and not even caring if he almost died or not? Right…?”

Johnny shifted in his seat, “Jisung… Kim Bohyuk disowned his son and cut him off from all the money and power he had because of his son’s sexuality.”

Jisung looked up at the two detectives and let out a shocked laugh, “Oh.”

“Is something wrong, Jisung?”

The assistant leaned in as if he was scared of someone listening in, “Please don’t tell Bohyuk… I never knew his stance on any of this and what he did… B-But I’m gay. If he finds out I’ll really lose my job.”

Johnny’s eyes went wide, “You’re going to keep working here?” 

“I have no choice. Over eighty percent of my paycheck goes towards putting my sister through college and paying for our mother’s medical bills. She has stomach cancer and my father isn’t in the picture. I bring in all of the money, this pays more than I can fathom but I need every cent of it.”

Yuta hung his head low, “Do you know anyone else he works with closely that would know anything?”

Jisung shook his head, “He doesn’t form relationships with many people, he isn’t trusting of anyone. The only other person he sees on a daily basis is his driver. I take a different car than him to and from work so I don’t know him personally, but his name is Min Taesoo.”

“Do you know where he could be right now?” Johnny asked hopeful that he could form an answer.

“Mr. Kim has off today which means Taesoo has off. I don’t know where he would be to be honest.” The detectives sighed and stood up, “I think that’s all the questions we have for today. Thank you, Jisung.”

They walked to leave the room and once the door opened they saw Bohyuk left standing outside the door still.

“Find anything interesting, Detectives?”

The older detective tried to keep his nice demeanor as much as possible, “Yes, we have everything we need, Mr. Kim. We’ll be leaving now.”

Jihyun shot up from her seat on the couch, “I’ll walk you young men to the door.” She said with a smile on her face. Once at the door and out of earshot from her husband she pulled out a small slip of paper. She pulled the two men close to her, slipping the paper in Johnny’s hand. “This is my personal number, please call me if you can to update me about Doyoung.”

Johnny just nodded his head and bowed politely before walking out the door with Yuta in tow. After the door was shut they stood there for a moment composing themselves. “Well… I thought my family had issues.” Yuta laughed.

Johnny laughed with him. “I think we can clear Jihyun and Jisung as suspects. It’s clear she still cares about her son and was the only one that was worried about her son. As for Jisung, he’s just a scared kid trying to keep his job. I want to keep an eye on Bohyuk though and look into this Taesoo guy.”

Yuta just nodded, his gaze and attention elsewhere. He didn’t hear a word of what the other just said. Johnny was about to say something to get his attention but Yuta cut him off. “Johnny… Did we ever find out what kind of car hit Doyoung?”

Johnny took out his small notepad and flipped through the pages before landing on one, “Ah, here! The security camera at the shop next to the flower shop picked up a black Cadillac Escalade, only the first three numbers of the plate were exposed, they were ‘076’, why do you ask?”

Yuta’s eyes opened in horror, “Oh fuck…”

Johnny’s eyes followed where Yuta was looking and in the garage just a few yards away they saw a half draped Cadillac Escalade with the license plate ‘076512’ on it.

“Holy shit…”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to back update bc i reached 100 kudos!! thank you so much, let me know how you like it please! 
> 
> ps. this chapter is just a little shorter

Jaehyun couldn’t tell anyone the last time he just sat down and stared deep into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“You’re starting to freak me out, baby. You haven’t blinked in fifteen minutes.” Doyoung’s voice brought the younger out of his trance. It’s been five days since he woke up from his coma and he is doing much better than expected. The bruising has faded a little on his face, his leg is healing nicely, his ribs are no longer in danger of puncturing his lungs, and he has his boyfriend right by his side. 

“I can’t help it. You look so pretty.” Jaehyun said brushing his hair back. 

“I know for a fact you’re lying, I have never looked this rough before.” He laughed again before wincing in slight pain, holding his side. Jaehyun looked down at the older man and tilted his head, smiling sympathetically. It hurt him to see him like this, helpless and in pain. It wasn’t the Doyoung he was used to. He was never sick, always put up a strong front, and was the one to take care of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hummed and brought his hand down to lightly trace over his bruises, “You’re so strong. Not many people could come back from this as quickly as you did and still remain positive.”

Doyoung brought his hand up and placed it over his boyfriend’s. “People overcome things everyday, Jae. You’re strong too, you had to keep working and acting like I wasn’t half dead in this bed. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Jaehyun didn’t know what to say back and opted for just running his hands through Doyoung’s hair.

The last few days have been spent like this, Jaehyun ducking away from his interns whenever he got the chance to spend any moments he could get with the older. “You know… I feel like a teenager again.” 

Tilting his head, Doyoung looked up at him, “I’m sorry, what? What exactly about you being a brain surgeon and me broken remind you of being a teenager?”

Jaehyun laughed and playfully hit Doyoung’s good leg, “Not that, assface. I meant the whole sneaking around to see someone I love, to see  _ you. _ ”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. When did you get this sappy? I would have gone into a coma months ago to get these words.” Jaehyun knew he was kidding, for the most part. But he felt a pang of guilt anyway.

Again, he hit his good leg, “Yah! Don’t be so mean to me. I’m trying here. And I want to keep tryi-”

His words got cut off by a knock at the door and Jaehyun sprang up and turned around to see who it was from, nervous that he got caught.

The two men saw that it was just Johnny and Jaehyun smiled, showing his full dimple, making Johnny want to rip his heart out of his chest.

“Johnny! What brings you here?” Jaehyun said excitedly, still smiling.

“Just wanted to check up on you guys, catch you up to speed with what we’ve been talking about.” He entered the room with a giant bag of food containers. “Also, these are for you both. Hospital food sucks so I figured I’d bring some side dishes for Doyoung to eat, and you as well since I assume you’re spending all of your time here.” Johnny finished setting the bag down, looking into Jaehyun’s eyes.

It doesn’t matter how many times he looks into the younger’s eyes, Johnny still gets lost in them. His heart picks up whenever they lock eyes and he swears that sometimes,  _ just sometimes,  _ he can see the honey orbs twinkling.

“You really didn’t have to, Johnny. I’m sure you’re busy yourself.” Jaehyun said walking over to help him take the food out of the bag.

Jaehyun didn’t know what it was but the last few days have also improved his relationship with the detective. They have been texting more, have become more friendly, and Jaehyun sees the older as someone he can depend on. However, Doyoung noticed this.

Whenever Doyoung needed something he found that he would have to repeat himself because Jaehyun was looking down at his phone laughing at a text the older sent, or having to clear his throat when Johnny was around because Jaehyun looked at him like he was about to say something that would bring world peace. 

Just like now, Jaehyun was staring up at the older waiting with bated breath to hear what he would say next. Doyoung cleared his throat before having both of the boy’s attention, “So what new information do you have?” Doyoung despite noticing this stuff didn’t feel threatened or like there was an issue, he knew Jaehyun didn’t have friends besides whoever was in the hospital and figured he grew an attachment to Johnny because he was helping them.

Johnny rubbed his chin for a few seconds, trying to piece together what he wanted to say. The atmosphere grew tense and suddenly the two other boys grew apprehensive.

The detective sighed and walked over to shut the door before making his way back to the foot of Doyoung’s bed. “First thing, this is just a  _ lead _ , so we still have to triple check everything. And as we speak Yuta is doing that and going through everything we have.”

Jaehyun gulped, “Everything you have?” The nervousness was starting to get to him and he took a seat on his boyfriend’s bed and ran his hand softly up and down his leg. 

Johnny noticed the younger’s actions and decided now may not be the best time to let the jealousy eat at him. “The other day Yuta and I went to your parents’ house, Doyoung.”

Doyoung sprang up as much as he could in the bed, “ _ My parents?!  _ Why would you go talk to my parents? _ ”  _ His voice reached an octave Jaehyun didn’t even know he could reach, startling him. Johnny could see the panic in his face. 

“Yes, it isn’t anything personal, we always seek out the families of victims and speak to them.” He took another deep breath before continuing, “When Yuta and I got there your father didn’t even seem upset or shocked when we told him what happened to you, your mother though, was terrified and absolutely had no clue what happened.”

He paused for a moment, allowing Doyoung to do what he could with that information. Doyoung looked down at his hands and he could already feel tears threatening to fall. He looked Johnny in the eyes, “Did my mother seem okay? What did she look like?”

Johnny was taken back by the question, “She… She looked good. She seemed healthy and well taken care of. She’s so concerned about you. Before Yuta and I left she gave me her phone number to give to you in case you ever wanted to be in contact again…”

Doyoung hummed before his face turned angry, “That bastard always had a hold on her and everything she did. If only she was smarter she would see right through him too.”

Jaehyun continued to try to soothe his boyfriend, telling him everything was going to be okay.

“About that ‘bastard’... We think he has some sort of involvement in what happened to you.” Johnny said, worried about the reaction of the two men.

“Wait. What? How the fuck did you figure that out?” Jaehyun exclaimed, getting out of his place on the bed.

“Well for one, he didn’t bat an eye when we said his son was in a terrible accident, but he looked uncomfortable when he found out you were alive.”

Doyoung kept his hands folded in his lap, not knowing what to say or do. His eyes quickly scanned the room, trying not to look at the two men in front of him. “Well… It isn’t like we had a good relationship. Maybe he just didn’t know how to react properly.”

Jaehyun whipped his head around, walking quickly back to his boyfriend’s side. “Are you seriously defending him?!” His voice reached a higher octave and Johnny had to stop himself from flinching at the tone.

Clearing his throat, Johnny wanted to bring the attention back on him for a moment. “That isn’t it though… Jaehyun why don’t you sit down.” His tone was serious and Jaehyun felt his stomach drop.

Doyoung finally looked up again, waiting for Johnny to finish. “On our way out we stopped in the yard to talk for a moment to clear things up and go over everything, then as we were talking we noticed a car in the garage with a tarp on it.”

Both boys knew where this was going but they were too afraid to say anything, too afraid to be wrong. Subconsciously, Jaehyun reached to put Doyoung’s hand in his. “The license plate of the car matched the one that we saw hit you on the security camera.” 

Yet again the room fell silent for a few moments. Doyoung was the first to speak, surprisingly calm. “So now what? You arrest him?”

Johnny sucked on his teeth before running his hands through his messy hair. “It’s a little more complicated than that. I’m sure as you know he has a team. A massive group of people that would do whatever he says. If we arrest him then that’s it, we book him then no one else. I doubt he is dumb enough to be the one driving the car. Yuta and I firmly believe he had someone drive the car.”

Jaehyun spoke up, “So this keeps going on? He gets to sit in his mansion collecting millions everyday while his son is laid up in a hospital bed recovering from massive injuries and a coma?!”

Johnny opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. “Jaehyun-”

“No. Don’t fucking ‘Jaehyun’ me. What was the point of even helping us if you couldn't even fucking do it right?!” He got off the bed and walked towards the older man. “Just fucking leave. I think we’re done here for the day.”

Doyoung just stared in shock at the scene unfolding in front of him, “Jaehyun… He’s just doing his job… as a favor I might add.”

Johnny raised his hand up, “It’s okay. I should be going anyway. I’ll be in contact soon, Doyoung.” He said meekly, not even letting his gaze reach Jaehyun. He walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets, feeling dumb.

_ Good going, Johnny. _


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go...

Jaehyun wasn’t two steps into his apartment and he knew he fucked up, for the rest of the day his words to Johnny made him cringe and he couldn’t even fully think about it without wanting to crawl in a hole far far away from here. 

“Johnny was literally just doing his job, you aren’t even paying him. He is doing this as a favor. You stupid fucking ass.” He spoke to himself, making himself fully aware that what he did was wrong and no one deserves to be treated that way.

He threw his coat over the coat rack next to the door and kicked off his shoe.  _ I can’t let him think what I said was true in any way.  _ He thought to himself. Walking to his bedroom, he peeled off the rest of his clothes and unlocked his phone. 

**To: Johnny :)**

_ Johnny… I don't think I have any words to tell you how sorry I am. I was just so frustrated and not in any way with you. That doesn’t make it okay but I am so sorry.  _

He placed his phone on his dresser and he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He thought washing himself clean could also wash off the day he had. After washing himself he just laid his head on the tiles of the shower. Instead of thinking of what happened with the detective today he decided to think about how the last few weeks with him have been.

Jaehyun would struggle saying it out loud but he was forever grateful for Johnny. Not even because he was helping him with Doyoung, but because he was there for Jaehyun. He stopped by the apartment every other day when Jaehyun got home from work to make sure he was fed, keeping himself taken care of, and just being the person Jaehyun needed right now. For once he felt like his life was falling back into the right pieces. 

Deciding it was time to stop his thoughts he turned the water off and reached for his towel. As soon as he exited the bathroom he heard his phone ping with a notification and he hoped it was the taller man.

**From: Johnny :)**

_ Hey… You don’t have to apologize to me. My delivery was kinda harsh and I could’ve prepared you guys better. _

Jaehyun scoffed, already typing a new message.

**To: Johnny :)**

_ I do have to apologize. Your delivery was fine, I’m just so on edge. I promise it was nothing you did.  _

His thumbs hesitated over the keypad, he looked to see what time it was, almost eleven at night. He sucked on his teeth before finishing the message.

_ Do you want to come over? I have takeout from last night and we can just talk? I know it’s late but you are more than welcome. _

**From: Johnny :)**

_ I’ll be over in fifteen? _

Jaehyun smiled, a real smile this time.

**To: Johnny :)**

_ You know the password to get in, see you. _

With the smile still on his face he got dressed and tidied up his living room quickly and placed the takeout containers on the coffee table in the living room. He was busy getting the drinks ready when he heard his front door being opened. 

The doctor turned his head around to see Johnny in just a black hoodie and gray sweatpants. He had to mentally tell himself to pull it together, not exactly able to tell himself why he was so affected by Johnny.

“Hey, Jae.”

Jaehyun swallowed, “Hey, John. I was just getting our drinks. Food is in the living room. I opened Netflix so we can finish where we left on the episode.”

Johnny smiled walking over to the younger, taking the glasses from his hands. “Cool, what’s for dinner?” Jaehyun floored himself at the question. It sounded so  _ domestic _ . As if Johnny just came home from a long day at work and Jaehyun had prepared something for him. As if they have done this a thousand times.

Jaehyun cleared his throat, not trusting his voice, “Chinese. I got it from the place you showed me last time we got Chinese food.”

The taller smiled, walking to the living room. “I was actually hoping it was Chinese. I haven’t had it since that night, I was kinda craving it.”

He just smiled and laughed slightly, taking a seat next to him on the floor. They opened their containers and were about to dig in before Johnny spoke. “Before we eat… I just want to thank you for texting me. I was just sitting on my couch paranoid that I had fucked up what this was between us. I felt like we were in a good place finally and I fucked up today.”

_ Between us.  _ Jaehyun’s mind went blank at that. What was exactly going on between them? Jaehyun couldn’t answer that but he knew that when he was with Johnny nothing else mattered in that moment. He couldn’t wait for his time with Johnny to start and dreaded when the end of the day was coming and they would have to say goodbye. 

He still couldn’t form a proper thought and just said the first thing that came to mind, “Between us?”

He could tell that Johnny’s blood had run cold and he knew that he thought he fucked up. “I just meant like… you know… just you and me… whatever it is we do?” He didn’t sound like he knew what he was saying at this point either. Jaehyun finally put his chopsticks down and looked Johnny deep in the eyes, “What do you think is going on between us?”

Johnny didn’t answer at first, just staying in silence trying to come up with the best possible answer. He didn’t break eye contact with Jaehyun, letting him know he was trying his best to answer the question.

He took a deep breath, “Honestly? I have been confused about that since that night you came over to my place to help me decorate. We got a little tipsy… and we almost kissed. I think about that a lot and how if it wasn’t for Jungwoo calling would we have actually ended up kissing?”

Jaehyun felt his heart speed up at the mention of that night. That was the last time he felt so sure about something. He knew in that moment he wanted to kiss Johnny, whether he was tipsy or not. And he felt the same way right now. His stomach burned at the thought of feeling the older's lips on his, wondering if he would be dominant with Jaehyun.

“So let’s redo it.”

Johnny’s eyes went wide, not expecting that response back.

“Jae… What do you mean? What about Doy-”

“No. This is you and me right now. Let us have this. There’s no phones, no calls, nobody else.”

“How could you be so sure?”

“I don’t even know myself, but when you walked in that door tonight something felt  _ different.  _ It felt  _ right. _ ”

No one said anything after that, the room became so quiet that the two could hear each other’s breathing. After a moment Jaehyun moved in a little closer, now fully facing the detective. Johnny mirrored his actions and they got even closer. Jaehyun could feel his breath on the tip of his nose and he closed off the gap between him.

The second their lips met Jaehyun felt something he never felt before. Just a second into the kiss and he felt drunk off of it. Johnny was intoxicating and he wanted to breathe him in for as long as he could.

Johnny leaned forward into it more and placed his hand on the back of Jaehyun’s neck, bringing him impossibly closer. They deepened the kiss and after a few seconds they were making out. Their teeth scraped against each other’s and Jaehyun couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else. He parted his mouth slightly and wrapped his arms around the older’s waist and moved to sit in his lap. Johnny took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and the kiss went from sweet and nice to dirty. He moved his hands from Jaehyun’s neck and moved them down his back until he firmly cupped the younger’s ass. 

Jaehyun pulled back with a gasp for a moment and slightly jolted at the feeling of Johnny’s hands on his ass. They were so big and they almost covered his bottom completely. Johnny laughed lowly, “You like that? Want me to touch you all over?” The younger couldn’t do anything but whine softly and put his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck, too embarrassed to say anything. Instead, he opted for kissing and nipping at his neck, trying to get a rise out of him as well. Jaehyun licked a stripe over where he just bit and Johnny instinctively moaned and gripped his ass harder, making both boys moan in pleasure. 

“J-Johnny, please.”

“Please what, baby? What do you need me to do?”

Jaehyun lifted his head up, looking Johnny in the eyes. His eyes were a shade darker than they were before and Jaehyun could only describe them as lustful. His ears turned red from the embarrassment of what he was going to say next. “I-I want to suck your cock.”

Johnny smiled and used one of his hands to cup the younger’s cheek. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, baby boy.”

Jaehyun whined at and felt his face get hot, nodding quickly. “I’m so sure. Please I need to.” He never felt this desperate for something before. He was barely even touched and he could feel his cock start to strain against his pants.

In one swift motion Johnny lifted them off the ground, still holding Jaehyun up by his ass. Jaehyun squeaked in surprise, wrapping his legs around the older for support. They looked into each other’s eyes and Jaehyun closed the gap between them again. Johnny walked towards the doctor’s bedroom and gently laid him down on the bed, taking a seat next to him.

Immediately, Jaehyun sat up and got on the floor on his knees at the edge of the bed, already so ready for Johnny.

“So eager, baby. Want my cock that bad?” Johnny teased him, loving how easily Jaehyun was coming undone in front of him. Jaehyun could do nothing but nod quickly, hands already at Johnny’s waistband. He pulled down his sweats and underwear in one quick movement. Jaehyun looked in shock at the size of Johnny, this would easily be the biggest member of anyone he has been with. His own cock twitched in excitement. Johnny’s deep voice took him out of his own thoughts, “Like what you see, angel? Why don’t you play with it for me? Be a good boy.”

Jaehyun felt every nerve in his brain shut down, he couldn’t form a proper thought, too excited from Johnny’s words. He never thought he would be here, in front of the older’s cock, being called a good boy. Smiling, he took Johnny’s cock into one of his hands and while keeping eye contact he licked the head of it. For the next few moments he did nothing but kitten lick his member and slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft. 

Growing impatient, Johnny brought his hand to the back of Jaehyun’s hair and tugged on it a little. “I know that pretty little mouth is good for something besides licking, don’t you think?”

Jaehyun giggled, actually giggled, and Johnny couldn’t help his cock from twitching and leaking precum into Jaehyun’s hand. The younger smirked, “Whatever you want,  _ daddy. _ ” Johnny didn’t get a chance to react to the name, too busy moaning loudly as Jaehyun took him in all at once. In one go he could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Jaehyun’s throat and he couldn’t help the moans and grunting that began to escape his body. 

Jaehyun kept taking him as far as he could go, bobbing his head quickly. “Jae, I’m not going to last much longer if you keep sucking me off like that.” The younger just hummed, sending vibrations throughout his cock. He did the opposite of what Johnny wanted and sucked him off harder, using his hands to pump his shaft along with his mouth. 

Johnny had to lean back on his elbow to support himself, the other hand still wrapped in Jaehyun’s hair with an iron grip. His moans got higher pitched and louder and Jaehyun knew he was close. He slackened his jaw even more and made filthy noises as he took the cock in his mouth, signaling for Johnny to release in his mouth. Within a few seconds Johnny clenched his hand around his hair and came in Jaehyun’s mouth with a loud moan. Jaehyun wasn’t expecting such a lewd noise and he felt his own cock leak in his pants. 

Jaehyun finally released his member from his mouth and joined Johnny on the bed next to him. The only noise in the room was their heavy breathing, both trying to compose themselves. “Holy shit, Jae. Are you okay? Do you need anything? Let me take care of you.”

The younger cleared his throat, “I’m fine, I should be asking you that.” His voice was hoarse but playful and Johnny smiled, “But no, you don’t have to take care of me, I’m okay. Just want to kiss you again.”

Johnny rolled over and pulled Jaehyun in close by his waist, the younger’s leg automatically draping around his body. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss against his lips, earning a soft hum from Jaehyun. 

After looking into each other’s eyes Jaehyun felt guilt settle into the pit of his stomach. Not once this whole night did he think of Doyoung. He felt horrible, but his mind told him that no one, including Doyoung, has made him feel the way Johnny just did.

“Johnny… What did we just do?”

Johnny sensed the tension in his words, “I have no idea, Jae.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update again!!!! let me know how you like it, please!

They stayed laying next to each other for a few moments before Johnny opened his mouth, “Do you want me to leave?” His voice was low, and hopeful that Jaehyun wouldn’t want him to leave. Jaehyun let his eyes flicker to Johnny’s and he pondered for a moment. “I… No. Don’t go. I just don’t think we can stay in this bed, I still feel wrong about it.”

Johnny nodded his head in understanding and sat up, putting his pants back on, “Do you want to go back outside and finish the food?”

The younger sat up and just stared at the wall, not hearing Johnny. “I think this would literally kill Doyoung now.” Johnny felt his body tense up, about to tell Jaehyun he should go to his own house before Jaehyun stood up. “But I don’t regret it. I feel guilty but I’d still do it again with you.”

Johnny didn’t know how to respond, still holding his breath, not believing what he had just said. “Are you going to tell him?” 

“For now… I don’t think I can. He deserves to know but I think we should still figure who hurt him before laying this on him.”

The detective took a deep breath, “I agree. I think for now we should still put the case first.”

Jaehyun hummed and took another step closer, looking down at his feet. “But until then… I don’t think we should do anything else. Not until we figure out the case and until whatever happens with me and Doyoung?” He phrased it as a question, trying to see what Johnny would say.

Johnny felt his heart race at the thought of Jaehyun wanting to do more with him, making him feel like Jaehyun could potentially be with him. But he quickly didn’t get his hopes up knowing that Doyoung still came first. “I think that’s a good idea.”

The doctor took one more step closer, until they were face to face. He placed one of his hands on Johnny’s cheek. “Just because I don’t think we should do anything else for now doesn’t mean I want to erase what we did. I wouldn’t have let it go as far as it did if I wasn’t sure.”

Reassurance filled Johnny’s body and he finally felt himself release the tension he was holding in. All he could do was nod his head, Jaehyun leading them back out of the room to finish their dinner. After another hour or two of just eating and talking they both fell asleep in the living room. Johnny woke up after just a half hour from him falling asleep in an uncomfortable position. He turned his head and saw Jaehyun curled up in a ball, head in the older’s lap. Smiling to himself, he brushed a strand of hair behind Jaehyun’s ear. Jaehyun looked so peaceful, as if nothing wrong was going on around him. Slowly, he lifted Jaehyun’s head off his lap and moved to stand up. He bent back down and placed his arms under the younger and lifted him up with ease, taking him to his bedroom. After laying him down peacefully he draped a blanket over him and walked back into the living room to quietly clean up the remains of the dinner. Once he was done he walked back to the couch and laid down on it, finally closing his eyes again. 

Jaehyun was the first one to wake up, he sat up in his bed confused as to how he got there. He saw his phone on his nightstand to check the time and see if he had any messages. He had one from his boyfriend that just told him he was awake and Jaehyun could stop by whenever. The guilt set in once again, but pushed it to the side. Swinging his legs over the bed he heard a faint noise from the living room.  _ Is Johnny still here? _

Slowly, he walked to the living room and was surprised to see Johnny on his couch watching videos on his phone. 

“You slept on the couch?” He asked softly, not wanting to scare him.

Johnny turned his head to the side, not expecting Jaehyun awake yet. He sat up slowly, “Yeah… I didn’t think it’d be appropriate to sleep on Doyoung’s side of the bed.”

“Oh… I guess you’re right. But anyway, I assume you put me in my bed so thank you.”

Johnny smiled slightly, “You don’t have to thank me.” Jaehyun just hummed moving to sit next to him on the couch. “So what are you watching?”

The detective yawned, “Yuta said he tracked Bohyuk’s location and had someone follow him. He was at an abandoned warehouse and was seen yelling at a few people. The two other people were wearing chauffeur uniforms. Yuta thinks that they are either his personal drivers that he made hit Doyoung, or they are just random drivers he hired for the job. The last option is just him being a douche to someone who didn’t do their normal job the right way.”

Jaehyun scoffed, trying to think, “What a fucking prick… To be honest though, I don’t think those are random chauffeurs. In the time I have known Doyoung and the information I know about Bohyuk not once has he confided in an outsider to help him with something or to do a job for him. Even for something like this, he wouldn’t even pay for the most trustworthy hitman to do it. He would have to know them. He wouldn’t even tell his own wife certain things. I overheard him once say “I didn’t hire her, so why should I trust her.” He’s a real asshole. So I think the chance of these being people he hired are extremely slim.”

Johnny took in all of the information he could while still trying to think, “I think that really helps. I’ll tell Yuta that.”

Jaehyun hummed again, “Johnny? Can I please do  _ something  _ to help? Maybe I can go talk to him? Like pretend to be nice to him and put on this sorry soul act to see what I can get out of him. I know he hates me which maybe could benefit us by him slipping up and saying something he shouldn’t.” 

The detective thought about it for a minute, deciding that he hated the idea of Jaehyun interacting with him. “Nope. No. Not happening.”

“What why?!” He said standing up from the couch quickly. 

Johnny fake laughed, “Are you crazy?! We think this man tried to  _ kill _ his  _ son _ and you want to just parade in and have tea time with him?!”

“Well why not?! You guys do it!”

Johnny let out a high pitched noise that could only show his baffled state. “I was trained for years at this! It is my  _ job _ to talk to criminals.”

Jaehyun crossed his arms over his chest, not liking that answer. “Well I think that is dumb. I am fully capable of talking to him.”

Johnny sighed and stood up, “I understand that you are capable of conversing with people but I don’t think Bohyuk should be classified as people.”

“Okay. Well either you and Yuta drive me to his house and stand guard or I drive myself and talk to him all alone, without you to protect me.”

The room fell silent for a moment before Johnny scoffed. “You really are a little shit. Go get dressed, I’m texting Yuta and we’re leaving in an hour.”

Jaehyun smiled brightly and skipped to his bedroom. He pulled out his phone and texted Doyoung saying that he would be at the hospital around dinner time then put it down in order to get ready for the day. 

An hour later the two boys were all ready to go and waiting outside of the apartment building for Yuta to come get them. 

“You know what you have to do right? Act like it’s been just you and Doyoung this whole time. You two against the world. Pretend Yuta and I don’t even know you, and you aren’t getting help from anyone.”

“Yes, Johnny. I am aware, you only told me this fifteen times from the elevator until now.”

Johnny pushed him a little, “I’m just worried about you, don’t be an ass. You said it yourself, he hates you. And if he was willing to kill his own son imagine what he’d do to you.”

Jaehyun sensed the seriousness in his tone, deciding not to make another joke. “I know… But that’s why you and Yuta will be there listening in, making sure nothing happens.” He grabbed Johnny’s hand, playing with his fingers to try and calm him down. 

At that moment Yuta pulled up and honked the horn, “I’m not interrupting something, am I?” Both boys whipped their heads around to be met with Yuta smirking and Jaehyun pulled his hand away quickly. 

Johnny just coughed and opened the door to get in, avoiding eye contact with Yuta, Jaehyun did the same. They were on the road for about a half hour before Yuta adjusted the mirror to glance at the doctor. “So Jaehyun, I assume Johnny told you what to do and how to act?” Jaehyun just nodded his head. “And before we pull up we’re gonna put the wire in your ear so we can hear you and keep an eye on you. And you will be able to hear us as well, so don’t worry about that.”

He just nodded his head again, the nerves starting to get to him a little. “What if he notices that I’m wearing the ear piece?”

Johnny turned around to give him a reassuring look, “I promise he won’t notice it. We’ve talked to some of the worst criminals with them in and not even them or their people knew we were wearing them. It’s gonna be okay.”

Jaehyun felt slightly better and just played with his hands in his lap, trying to come up with a script of what to say in his head. 

Sitting in the back of a detective’s car on his way to talk to a man that most likely tried to kill his son is something he never thought he’d do on a Thursday morning. Out of the things he has done in his life he thought that this was not only the most stupid decision he’s made, but also the most dangerous. Up until now the most dangerous thing he’s done in his life was wear his scrub cap the wrong way as an intern in surgery.  _ If something happens I think both Johnny and Doyoung would take turns killing me.  _ He tried to push those thoughts to the back of his head and just focused on the scenery as they drove. 

He didn’t even mean to but he fell asleep and the next thing he knew was happening was Johnny lightly pushing him awake. “Hey, Jae. Wake up. We’re almost there but we stopped so we can put the earpiece in.”

“Mm, just give me a minute.” He whispered, yawning, before unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Yuta came around the car and handed Johnny one part of the piece. “Okay, so. Johnny and I are both going to be connected to these two.” He held out his hand, showing Jaehyun two tiny earpieces. “Then the one in Johnny’s hand is going to go in your ear. Whatever you hear is what we are going to hear, so just keep thinking that we’ll step in if the worst case scenario happens.” 

Jaehyun felt his mouth go dry, “Worst case scenario?” His voice was a whisper but Johnny heard him. He punched Yuta’s side and shot him a look before turning back to Jaehyun. “Yeah… But nothing too serious, just him getting a little too angry with you. That’s all.”

He still felt like Johnny wasn’t telling him the whole truth but could only bring himself to nod. “Okay, the earpiece is in. We’re gonna walk away and once we stop, say something to test it out.” Yuta said, already walking away from him. After a few moments of walking they stopped, “Okay… Um… Hi?” Jaehyun felt awkward and didn’t know what to say, resorting to that.

He heard Johnny laughing from their spot, “If that’s how you’re planning on talking to Bohyuk I think we should just pack it in now.” 

“Okay, fuck you. First of all, I’m nervous. Second, please forgive me for never having an earpiece in and playing detective..”

Yuta and Johnny both started to laugh as they made their way back over to him. “Clearly it works, let’s get back on the road. We should be there in ten minutes.”

The rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence but Jaehyun felt his stomach become more twisted with nervousness. Jaehyun was never liked by Bohyuk for multiple reasons, the most obvious because he was gay and dating the son he disowned. The last time Jaehyun saw Bohyuk it was because he was throwing a fit over Doyoung introducing Jaehyun to him as his boyfriend. Jaehyun sat there in horror as Bohyuk threw an endless amount of slurs at the two of them and wanted nothing more than to just go home.

Luckily, the car came to a stop and pulled him out of his thoughts, he turned his head and was met with a mansion he’s only been in once. Jaehyun felt nauseous and was about to tell the two detectives he didn’t want to do this but Johnny was already opening the car door. Yuta was outside his door adjusting his own microphone when Johnny took the opportunity to grab Jaehyun’s hand helping him out of the car. He didn’t let go, instead he started to rub his knuckles with his thumb, sensing how nervous he was. “You’re gonna be fine, just stay calm and try not to let him get the best of your nerves.” 

“I think that’s a little easier said than done but thank you… I’ll try my best.” Johnny just smiled and rubbed his knuckles more before Yuta came around the truck. 

“Okay, we’re good to go. Jaehyun, we’re gonna be in the truck listening to everything, we’ll only tell you things if you seem to be stuck or if we need to get you out of there. Now, go. We’ll stay down here away from the window’s view.” 

“Mm, I guess it’s now or never. Wish me luck.” The doctor didn’t wait to hear if the other boys wished him luck, he turned on his heels and walked to the front door as quick as he could, just wanting to be done.

At the door, he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, finally getting the courage to knock on the door. After a few moments of silence he heard feet shuffling behind the door. He heard a loud, “I’ll get it!” from a voice that he could recognize anywhere. His blood went cold and he was about to turn back around and tell the boys he couldn't do it before the door swung open.

“What the  _ fuck  _ are  _ you _ doing here?” 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have two finals today then im done for the semester! so to celebrate another chapter :) let me know your thoughts or if there's any improvements to be made!

Doyoung opened his eyes for the sixth time that day, the pain medications made him want to do nothing but sleep. Once he opened them he was met with the same intern that took his vitals when he awoke from the coma. He coughed trying to clear his dry throat, “J-Jeno? That’s your name, right?”

Jeno was slightly startled, not expecting him to wake up. “U-uh yes, Mr. Kim. That’s me. We met the day you woke up.”

“Yeah… I remember. Is there any way you can get me a cup of water and tell Jungwoo to come see me?”

Jeno nodded his head quickly, “Of course, sir. Is something wrong?”

Doyoung just shook his head, not really feeling up to disclosing his personal life to the boy he barely knew. "Just need to ask him some questions." Jeno nodded his head and told him that he'd find him as soon as he could. About fifteen minutes later Jungwoo walked in with a bottle of water with a straw in it. “Hey, Doie. What’s wrong? Are you not feeling okay?”

Doyoung adjusted himself as best as he could so he could sit up properly in the bed, “Yeah, I feel great to be honest. Well, not perfect but much better than I was the last two days. I don’t want to talk to you about that though.”

Jungwoo handed him the bottle and took a seat at the edge of his bed, “That’s great… But what’s up?” He asked, not knowing where this was going.

“Who is Johnny to Jaehyun?”

The doctor was taken aback by his question, “What are you asking me exactly?”

Doyoung sighed, “How do they know each other?”

The other sighed, not knowing how to answer this without accidentally exposing his best friend. Jaehyun never outright told Jungwoo how he felt about the older, but he didn't have to. He could tell from the start that you just don't get mad at someone over nothing when they come to see you once every other week. And the way the two act around each other lately doesn't help his case. “Well. I know that Johnny comes here a lot. That’s how they met, Johnny works in the field and mostly does the hard job of getting physical with the criminals he comes into contact with. So when he needs stitches or just a touch up he comes here.”

He hummed, “How long?”

“I don’t remember exactly, but around two years? What’s making you ask this now?”

Doyoung’s face twisted with shock, “For two years? He has never mentioned him before, why wouldn’t he tell me about this?”

Jungwoo tried to do some damage control by seeing how angry Doyoung was becoming. A part of him couldn't blame Doyoung though, for almost all of their relationship Jaehyun was suppressing feelings he never knew, and probably still doesn't really know he had. 

“I don’t think he told you because it wasn’t a big deal. They weren’t friends, they never saw each other outside of these four walls. They didn’t even like each other that much. If it makes you feel better, Jaehyun didn’t talk to me about him all of the time either.”

After trying his best to sit up completely in his bed, Doyoung shot up, finally reaching his breaking point, “If it makes me feel better?! Have you not seen the way Jaehyun has been looking at Johnny as if he could give him any star in the fucking sky?! I’m the one laid up in the hospital bed and Jaehyun wouldn’t even be able to tell because Johnny is laughing and God knows that’s the most important sound.”

Jungwoo stood up, not knowing what to do. “Doyoung… You know Jaehyun loves you, he’s  _ in love _ with you.”

A tear left Doyoung’s eyes and cascaded down his cheek, “He hasn’t been in love with me for months. I haven’t even told him I loved him and I can’t tell you how long it’s been since we just sat together and  _ talked _ .”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you or doesn’t care… He’s out right now trying to bring you justice, he’s doing what he can for you.”

There was a long moment of silence before Doyoung sniffled and looked Jungwoo in the eyes, “I think I have to be the bigger person now.”

In what seemed like a world away, Jaehyun was now faced with the man he thought he would be lucky enough to never see again. 

“H-Hi Bohyuk.”

“What the fuck are you doing on my property? I thought I made it clear I never wanted to see you again.”

Jaehyun clenched his fists trying his best not to let his nerves get to him, but instead finding confidence, “I’m well aware of that, Bohyuk. But I think we both know why I’m here.”

Bohyuk’s demeanor visibly shifted. He went from cocky and tough to his skin growing pale, he certainly knew why Jaehyun was there. “And what would that be?”

“Why don’t you let me in and we’ll talk.”

Bohyuk was about to protest before Jaehyun could hear Jihyun walking closer and her voice, “Boyhuk, who’s there? I thought we told Jisung to leave earl-” She stopped talking once she caught sight of Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyun? What are you doing here?” She asked meekly, opening the door fully. 

“I just came to talk to the both of you about some  _ things. _ ”

Bohyuk scoffed but Jaehyun hit him on the arm, “Let him talk… I assume this is about Doyoung? How is he? Is he…” Her voice trailed off waiting for Jaehyun to bud in and tell her that Doyoung is doing just fine. He didn’t know if he should tell them or not but as if Johnny read his mind he heard  _ ‘Tell them that it is still too soon to tell anything. Tell them that the future looks uncertain.’  _ in his earpiece. 

“About that… With his injuries it’s really hard to tell what’s going to happen… The future doesn’t look too certain right now… I’m sorry.” His voice shook a little, too scared that they would be able to see right through his lie. They seemed to buy it though when Jihyun choked on a sob that escaped her lips and Bohyuk’s face only slightly wavered. 

Bohyuk got his edge right back, snapping at Jaehyun, “And you came all the way here to tell us what? That our son will die, that even if he does wake up he’ll never be the same again?” 

Something inside Jaehyun switched on, lighting a fire underneath him, “I’m sorry, but I think you lost the right to call him ‘your son’ the day you disowned him for being himself. The day that you decided that your own reputation was more important than your son’s well being and life was the day you gave up that right, but no disrespect.” 

Both adults stood there in shock, not knowing what to say or what to do next. After staring at each other for a few moments Jihyun took the remaining steps from Jaehyun and came face to face with him. “I think we should go inside and talk, there has to be another reason why you’re here.” 

Jaehyun nodded his head and was led inside the house, Bohyuk still standing in the door angry as ever. Once inside, Jihyun led them to the living room and sat him down on the couch, waiting for Jaehyun to say something. 

“I’m here because I just wanted to see if you guys knew anything… Or if you guys tried to help in any way. We’re all at a crossroad here and I just want to try and do something.”

Jihyun smiled slightly, “You remember that old friend I mentioned a while ago, Jisoo?” Jaehyun nodded his head, “Well, her son is a detective here in town and I have been talking to him, just to see if he can help.” 

Jaehyun actually felt pity for her. She’s hiring people to find out who tried to hurt her son when in reality it’s most definitely the man she goes to bed with every night. Jaehyun was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Yuta’s voice in his ear “ _ Try to provoke Bohyuk more, try to get him angry again. With his temper if he hits a limit he’ll explode. Also try to get him to mention something about Min Taesoo, his driver.” _

Before Jaehyun could say something else Bohyuk finally entered the room, “You didn’t think to tell me you hired someone to look into this? Your own fucking husband?”

Jihyun scoffed, “You know, you do have some nerve. You made it clear that any talk or idea of Doyoung would not be ‘tolerated’ in this house and here you are mad at me for not bringing him up.”

_ He’s not mad that you brought him up, he’s mad that you could eventually get him arrested.  _ Jaehyun thought to himself. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. If people are to come in and out of this house or if you’re meeting up with people I think I deserve to know.” Before letting anyone reply he walked out of the room. 

Jaehyun cleared his throat, “So… I think it’s nice that you’re helping out. I just don’t know what to do… No one seems to care to help out and no one knows anything. It’s frustrating. You know I wouldn’t come here if I wasn’t sure I needed some help.”

“I know what you mean. Jisoo’s son hasn't come up with anything and it’s just been tough trying to fight this battle on my own.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Jihyun nodded her head, Jaehyun took a deep breath, “Do you think anyone close to you guys know something?” He tried to hint at her without actually hinting to the point where it was obvious. 

“What do you mean?”

“Just like… Maybe someone heard something about Doyoung or knows something that could bring us a step closer to figuring something out.” 

Jihyun let out a small laugh, “I don’t think that would be possible, dear. Ever since the promotion our small circle of people got even smaller because Bohyuk didn’t want to risk anyone trying to use his power against him for something.”

Jaehyun hummed, sitting back on the couch rubbing his palms over his legs trying to come up with another way to bring up Taesoo. “There isn't anyone he talks to, or someone that knows you guys a long time?”

Jihyun tried her best to think of someone, “Oh! There’s Taesoo, he was Bohyuk’s driver for the longest time.”

“He  _ was _ ?” 

“Just last week Bohyuk decided to let him go, I asked why but he snapped and told me to stay out of his personal business. I have no idea why he let him go, it is sad though. Taesoo was the one person that was allowed in Bohyuk’s personal and work life.”

Jaehyun hoped that was enough information for the detectives to go on, he was about to say something before Bohyuk loudly entered the room again.

“You little fucking prick.” He said storming over to Jaehyun, picking him up by his shirt collar. Jaehyun gasped, not knowing what just happened. He was eye level with the man now, who was seething.

“Boyhuk! Put him down, what's going on?!” Jihyun yelled, standing up from the couch.

Bohyuk tightened his grip on the doctor’s shirt, bringing him impossibly closer, “You didn't think I wouldn't notice or have someone look into the car you came in?! I will fucking kill you, who the fuck do you think you are?”

At this point he loosened the grip on his shirt and opted to wrap his hands around Jaehyun’s neck. The doctor knew he was busted but he couldn't help feel surprised and in shock that he was an inch above the floor, being manhandled by his boyfriend's father. 

Jihyun was still confused, “Would you let the boy down, what on earth are you talking about?!”

While tightening the grip on his neck, he turned to his wife, “Those detectives that came the other week are in the fucking car outside. This little fuck is working with them. They think I had something to do with it and are going to do anything to take me down.”

Through the grip on his neck Jaehyun tried his best to speak, starting to feel lightheaded, “You… aren’t that special… you ass.” 

That made Bohyuk more angry, and raised one of his fists to punch Jaehyun as hard as he could in the face. Just as the punch landed on his face the front door was kicked open by the two detectives. 

Johnny wasted no time, “Let him go. Put him down and back up, Bohyuk.”

While looking Johnny in the eye he tightened the grip on Jaehyun and landed another blow to his face. Jihyun stood there in horror and shock, not knowing how to help the situation. Jaehyun could feel himself start to lose consciousness, wishing the two detectives would just do something. 

Yuta drew his gun, “He said, put the fucking gun down. Now.”

“Or what? You’ll shoot me? I have more money than the three of you fools could make in a lifetime. Shoot me and you won’t ever be able to find a job again, I promise you that.” 

Johnny walked slowly towards the two of them, not drawing his gun to anger him further. “We don’t want to shoot you, we just want you to let Jaehyun go and we just want some answers.”

Bohyuk scoffed, “There’s nothing to tell you, I’m clean as a fucking whistle and none of you can find anything on me about this. My son was a useless piece of shit, I had no reason to put him out of his misery.”

Something snapped inside of Jaehyun, he found whatever strength he had left inside of him and whipped his head forward, bashing Bohyuk’s head so hard he immediately loosened the grip on his neck. Jaehyun wheezed and made his way to Johnny, stumbling over his feet. “Take him to the car Yuta.” The other detective just nodded, swinging one of Jaehyun’s arms around his neck to help guide him to the car. 

Once the two left he walked up to Bohyuk who was now laying on the floor in pain and grabbed him by the shirt. “You’re fucking lucky I didn’t shoot you where you stood. I would watch your fucking back if I was you.” He threw him back down and didn’t spare a second look at either him or Jihyun and walked out of the house.

When he walked back to the car he was met with Jaehyun in the backseat resting his head against the headrest, Yuta was trying his best to clean the wounds with the first aid kit the two of them kept in the car for emergencies. 

“Is he conscious?” Johnny asked, getting closer. 

Yuta whipped his head around, “Yeah… he’s just a little out of it. His whole neck is bruised, Bohyuk did a number on him. And his wounds from the punches aren't that bad. He wasn’t hit in the head, just his jaw and nose are going to hurt for a while.”

Johnny was seething at the idea of Jaehyun being hurt by Bohyuk but kept telling himself he was mad because he didn’t like to see anyone he was helping get hurt. Turning his attention to Jaehyun. “Do you want us to go to the hospital?”

After a few moments of silence, Jaehyun sat up slowly. “Oh God, no. The last thing I need right now is Doyoung and Jungwoo riding my ass for this. I have work in two days anyway, if I don't feel right I’ll be there anyway and get grilled by the two of them then.”

Johnny chuckled, “I don’t think now is the time to be stubborn, something could be wrong.”

Jaehyun eyed the two detectives, “Let’s see. Who is the licensed doctor here?”

“Okay, smartass. Let’s go home then.” Yuta said about to close the backseat door before Jaehyun stopped him.

“We should visit Taesoo, I know it’s sudden but if Bohyuk calls him and tells him what just happened he could try and run or hide.”

The two detectives shared a look with each other before Yuta spoke up, putting his hands in his pockets out of nerves, “I just don’t think now is the time to go driving around, investigating people. We aren’t prepared to go question him and you aren’t in the best shape to be driven around.”

Jaehyun shot a look towards Johnny as if to say ‘Tell him I’m fine” but Johnny sighed, “I agree. We can always hunt him down tomorrow, how about we just take you home?”

“This is ridiculous! It’s not like I’m gonna go in with you guys and bust the door down and be like ‘Taesoo put your fucking hands up’, I’ll wait in the car! I promise I’m okay.”

After another moment of silence the detectives sighed, Yuta closed the door, “Fine. Buckle up.”

Jaehyun smiled, happy that he got his way. Johnny sighed again, “But after that I’m taking you home and you’re going to rest.”

The doctor blushed at the idea of Johnny taking him home and just nodded his head, going back on what he said and wished they would just take him home now.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like it! let me know how you like it or what to change please!

On the way to Taesoo’s house Johnny and Yuta spent most of their time talking about him while Johnny searched for his address and things about him that would help them when they got there. 

“So, Taesoo has been working with Bohyuk way before the promotion at Kia. He’s been with him since the actual beginning of his “empire”. He followed him from each position at his major companies. There’s no doubt this man knows things that could help us.”

Yuta nodded his head, “It just doesn’t make sense to fire him now then. If he already hit Doyoung and he already knew all of these things about Bohyuk, why would Bohyuk fire him and risk Taesoo exposing him?”

Johnny tried to think hard, trying his best to come up with a logical answer. “Okay, take out the whole murder supect thing. What’s a reason why you would cut someone off that you’ve known for years? Or why do employers let their most trusted workers go?”

Jaehyun, who hasn’t said a thing the whole ride finally perched up. “Yah! I got it! Maybe Taesoo got power hungry. Bohyuk finally trusted him to do a job that only he could do, maybe this means he asked Bohyuk for more money or held this over his head and blackmailed him for more opportunities like this.”

Yuta let out an excited noise, “Wow, Jaehyun, are you sure you don’t want to work with us? That actually makes a lot of sense. We also have to look at the opposite side and see if Taesoo was asked to leave because Taesoo said he knew what he did was wrong and didn’t want to be a part of this anymore.”

“We’ll be there in ten minutes, it should be a nice home, not nearly as big as Bohyuk’s but not small either.” Johnny said after a moment.

The rest of the ride was met with a comfortable silence, however on the inside Jaehyun was bouncing up and down. He wanted this to be all over with and wanted to just finally allow Doyoung to have some peace. Despite his actions with Johnny he still loved Doyoung and wanted nothing but the best for him. Just because their relationship has changed that didn’t mean Jaehyun would stop fighting for him. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when the car came to a stop, “We’re here.”

Jaehyun looked out the window and sighed, “I’ll wait here.”

Johnny nodded and turned around to face him, “We shouldn’t be too long. If you want Yuta keeps snacks in his trunk.”

“Hey! How did you find those snacks?!” 

Johnny just laughed getting out of the car, Yuta scoffed and got out with him. 

Once alone with his thoughts he pulled out his phone. 

**To: Doie**

_ Hey Doie, we just got done with your dad. A lot went down, lol. We’ll tell you everything once we see you tomorrow morning. How do you feel today? Has Jungwoo stopped by? _

He waited a while for a response, but never got one. He figured Doyoung was sleeping and decided not to stress too much about it.

Meanwhile the two detectives managed to enter the house after Taesoo let them in, saying how he had nothing to hide. He was around the same height as Yuta, but seemed just about a younger than Bohyuk. Him and his house were well kept and nothing seemed out of place. 

Yuta started the talk, “So you’ve worked with Bohyuk for a long time?”

Taesoo nodded his head, coming back to where the detectives were with glasses of water in his hands. “I’ve been with him since he made it big in the business world. I wasn’t always his driver at first.”

This was new information to the two men, Johnny cocked his head to the side, “What were you before?”

Taesoo smacked his lips, “We went to college together, we were the oldest of friends. I’ve seen him through everything. Once he got big he said he wanted me to stay by his side. And being the driver was the best thing. We spent so much time together and I loved my job.” He took a pause, looking quite sad. “Why wouldn’t I love my job? I got to drive all around Korea with my best friend next to me, and got to see him through all of the success.”

This was all new for the boys and they sat there in shock. Yuta quietly asked Taesoo, “Why would Bohyuk leave out the part that you weren’t just a driver he found? Why wouldn’t he say you guys knew each other for much much longer.”

The man scoffed bitterly, “That’s the thing about Bohyuk. He felt the need to keep up this front that he was so cold and a monster, which in ways he is, but exposing that he had actual close relations to people was just absurd to him. His own wife doesn’t even know that we’ve been friends for the longest time.” 

Johnny and Yuta were both in utter confusion. They came here with the idea that Taesoo was just as guilty as Bohyuk and they would be leaving within the hour with everything they knew. It was too soon to tell what actually happened but both detectives have seen enough people to know that Taesoo is genuinely hurt and treasured his friendship with the other man. 

“We talked to Jihyun recently, and she said that you were laid off by him? What happened?” Johnny raised the question that they were here for.

“Hell if I know. He called me, but it was around three in the morning so it went to voicemail. I think he was drunk, but he called and said that I was disposable just like everyone else, and if he needed something to get done he could always count on himself to do it.”

Yuta’s head shot up, “We need that voicemail, now,”

Taesoo was already pulling out his phone but was still weary, “Why? What’s going on?”

Johnny took out his own phone to start recording the voicemail, “Did anything weird happen with Bohyuk in the last few weeks?”

Taesoo took a moment to think, scratching the back of his head, his eyes went wide, “Now that you mention it, yeah. A few weeks ago I was scheduled to drive him like usual. I take my own car to his house then I use one of his cars to drive him in, but when I got to the house the usual truck was gone and Jihyun told me that he had his assistant that day to take him.” 

Both detectives shared a glance, they both knew where this was going to lead them. Yuta played the voicemail before asking any more questions. 

_ “YAH! When I call you I expect you to pick up you fool. S’ three in the morning and you didn’t pick up the fucking phone.”  _ Already it was clear that he was drunk.  _ “I just wanted to tell you that you are useless. Can’t have anyone doing my jobs for me, have to do things on my own. Guess when I want serious jobs done gotta handle shit myself. You’re fired, can drive better than I expected of myself today.” _

After the voicemail finished Johnny looked at the date, “Hey… This is the day after Doyoung was hit. Where did you go that day after seeing the car not being there?” 

Yuta cursed under his breath. Before they could ask anymore questions Taesoo stood up quickly. “Doyoung was hit?! I-Is he okay? A-As for me Jihyun invited me in after feeling bad I drove all the way there. I was with her all morning.”

“That’s why we’re here. We thought Bohyuk would have kept you in the loop and you were a suspect as well. Doyoung was hit by a car and left seriously injured.”

“Oh my God. Is he going to be okay? How much do you know?” Taesoo was visibly worried. “Look, I know Bohyuk had the _ stupidest _ reasons for not talking to his son. I know all about him disowning Doyoung simply because he was gay. But I need you to tell me if that’s why Doyoung is where he is right now, I’m not dumb I know something is up.”

“Look… What kind of car did you drive him around in?” 

Without hesitation Taesoo spoke up, “A black Cadillac Escalade, the plate number is  076512\. That’s what I’ve been driving him around in for at least three years… He upgrades when he finally likes the newest models they release.”

Johnny stood up as well, “I think we’re done here. Thank you for your time, Taesoo. We’ll keep you updated with everything. For now I suggest you just keep an eye out for Bohyuk and lay low for a while.” Without sparing another glance he headed towards the door with Yuta right behind him.

They stopped before walking towards the car and Yuta ran his hands through his long hair, “Holy shit, we got him. We have to tell Taeyong. We need a group of people to confirm this shit.” 

“No, we don’t. Remember the serial rapist we got last year? All we needed was Yong and Taeil because we had everything we needed. The only thing is, Yong is going to kill us when he finds out about it.”

“When do you want to tell him?” Yuta asked quietly, he knew that they were going to get in trouble, but hopefully that could be overlooked for having brought justice to someone.

“I suggest we tell him today. We’re supposed to work tomorrow anyway but why let him get away with this shit for another day? The only thing is… We can’t tell Jaehyun anything. We can’t tell him we got him.”

Yuta scoffed, “Are you fucking crazy? You think driving over an hour without telling Jaehyun a thing that went on is going to fly with him?”

“It’s only to follow at least a little bit of protocol throughout this whole fucking shit show. Come on, let’s get it over with.”

The remainder of the walk to the car was quiet and filled with tension. Jaehyun saw the two men coming and immediately smiled. Once in the car Yuta could see that Jaehyun had at least ten of his hidden snacks. “Now that’s just wrong.” 

Johnny threw his head back and laughed, “I see you made good use of your time.”

“Mm, you have a very good taste in snacks, Yuta. But enough about the snacks, how did it go in there?” 

Johnny felt his heart crack with guilt at how helpless and hopeful Jaehyun looked with his semi-swollen face, but eyes still shining bright. “We really can’t say from this point on.”

Jaehyun tilted his head to the side in confusion, “You guys are kidding, right? I came all this way, got beat up, gave you the fucking idea of coming here and I can’t know what’s going on?” 

Yuta turned around, “It isn’t personal, Jae. It’s just for the next part of this stuff we have to stick to protocol and follow what we usually do.”

The youngest scoffed, “Wow, not personal at all. That makes me feel better.” He paused before continuing, looking Johnny in the eyes, “And I change my mind. Drop me off at the hospital to see Doyoung, I’m not going home.”

Johnny felt his stomach drop at the little dig, and just turned around in the seat and put his seatbelt on. 

The car ride consisted of the two detectives trying to talk to Jaehyun and have him understand why they couldn’t tell him. He stayed silent the whole time and played games on his phone, just focusing on getting to the hospital. 

About an hour later the car came to a stop outside of the hospital, Jaehyun immediately got out, harshly shutting the door. “Thank you. I guess whenever you feel like it, you’ll let me know what goes on.” He didn’t wait for either boy to say anything, he just walked away.

Despite being inside of the hospital and away from the two, he still felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, as if something bad was about to happen.  _ It’s probably nothing. _ He told himself, taking the walk to Doyoung’s room.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this,, enjoy, and like always let me know what you think!
> 
> song playlist i listened to while writing this
> 
> hesitate- jonas brothers  
> kock on- nct 127  
> congratulations- day6  
> universe- exo  
> been through- exo

Jaehyun still couldn’t help but feel the nerves in the bottom of his stomach as he was in the elevator. He shook his head and told him to stop being silly, pushing those nerves down as he walked to Doyoung’s room. 

As he walked in he was met with Doyoung sitting up in bed with Jeno taking his vitals. 

“Hey, Doie.” He said, getting his attention, he was about to reply before the words left his body in shock at the sight of Jaehyun’s neck and face. 

“What the fuck happened to you?!” 

Jaehyun just laughed, throwing his jacket on the table in front of his bed. “Let’s just say a man who looks an awful lot like you wasn’t happy to see me.” 

Doyoung nodded Jeno to give them some privacy. Once he was gone Doyoung sat himself up properly, “My father did this to you?! What the fuck did you do?!”

Jaehyun scratched the back of his head and sat down in front of his boyfriend, “Well… He kinda maybe saw Johnny and Yuta in the car outside of the house, and he didn’t seem too pleased with the idea that he was being suspected of trying to kill you.”

Doyoung scoffed, “God, it was like sending dumb, dumber, and dumbest out there. But did you find anything out?”

Jaehyun feigned hurt and hit his leg, “Don’t be so mean…” He whined before continuing, “But I think we are making good progress. I’m like two hundred percent sure that your dad either did it alone or had some help. We talked to your dad’s driver too and well I didn’t, but you get the point. Johnny and Yuta wouldn’t tell me what they talked about. Even though they didn’t say anything I still feel like your dad did it alone.”

The older sat there and tried to digest what was being said to him, not wanting to believe his own father would try and kill him to keep his reputation as it is. “I know we never had a good relationship but it’s just… Why would you try and kill your own kid? So your coworkers don’t talk behind your back about how I’m gay and ruining his life?” Doyoung stopped talking, not trusting his own voice anymore. 

Jaehyun tilted his head sympathetically, not knowing how to really comfort him right now. He was about to say something but the older cut him off by putting his hand in the air. Doyoung’s eyes changed and Jaehyun couldn’t help but see sadness in them when their eyes met. “I forgot to ask you something.” Doyoung paused, taking a deep breath, “Why have you never told me who Johnny was?”

The doctor was taken aback by the question, not expecting it to be about the detective. “What’s making you ask?” 

Doyoung clenched his hands, not sure if he really wanted to take the conversation where he wanted to. “I was talking to Jungwoo and he just mentioned how long you knew each other. I was just curious as to how you met him and got him to help.”

Jaehyun nodded his head trying to approach this topic carefully, “Yeah… It’s been a while since he’s been coming here. When something goes wrong on the job he’ll come here and get it taken care of. There was nothing to really tell though, we never talked outside of the hospital so I never thought to mention him.”

“So you never talked but he was just willing to throw his other cases out the window so he could help the man he doesn’t talk to?”

The younger was shocked at the tone Doyoung was taking, not knowing where this was coming from. “Doyoung… Where is this coming from?”

Doyoung took a breath in, trying his best to stay calm. “It’s just… You look at Johnny like everything he says is a work of poetry and you’re scared to miss it.”

Jaehyun let out a scoff, crossing his arms, “That’s so not true, Doyoung.”

Doyoung shook his head slowly, “I’m not mad… I’m just telling you what I see. You haven’t looked at me like you look at him in I don’t know how long. I can’t even tell you the last time I’ve had your full attention to when I’m talking to you.”

The younger got defensive, letting out another noise. He went to stand up quickly before Doyoung grabbed his hand, keeping him on the bed. “I know this is not the most fun thing to talk about and it’s not the conversation you want to have with your boyfriend, but… I've been doing some thinking and...” His voice trailed off, too scared to raise his head up and look Jaehyun in the eyes.

“And what, Doyoung?” 

Doyoung finally met Jaehyun’s gaze and smiled softly, holding on tight to the younger’s hand, “But I think we’re both entitled to our own happiness. Even if that happiness isn’t with me anymore.”

Jaehyun felt all of the blood in his body turn to ice. He couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening. In just one day he was going to lose the one person who has seen him through the worst of it. They planned their future out together, they’ve done everything together. “What are you saying?”

At this point both boys had tears welling up in their eyes, Doyoung squeezed his hand and laughed bittersweetly, “I’m letting you go, Jae. You need to be with someone who is going to stop the world from turning when they speak to you. We both know we will always love each other… But just in a different way this time.”

Jaehyun shook his head, “I-I don’t get it…”

“Yes you do, Jae. I’m not mad with you, in any way. I just think we need to learn how to live apart from each other now.”

“B-but what about all of this? The help? Your father? A-all of this?” Jaehyun was letting the tears free fall at this point. He knew that their relationship has changed drastically in the past months but that doesn’t mean it changed them as people. Doyoung was Jaehyun’s true first love. The first person that made Jaehyun feel safe in his own skin. No matter who he falls in love with, Doyoung will always be the first. 

“I think we can both be civil enough to continue doing this. I want you in my life, even if we’re just friends. You’ve shown me so much and have helped me become who I am.”

It breaks him that their time is coming to an end, but just like everything with Doyoung is, it was gentle and liberating. Despite their relationship coming to an end right in front of him, Jaehyun feels at peace. As long as he could still have Doyoung in his life, that’s really all that mattered. 

Even with Doyoung willing to end things on a peaceful note, Jaehyun still felt the guilt sit at the bottom of his stomach.“I don’t deserve this. You’re being too kind right now. The other night… I hooked up with Johnny.”

Doyoung’s face only faltered for a moment. He tried to pretend like his heart didn't start to drum in his chest at an alarming rate, “Everything happens for a reason, I guess. I know relationships aren’t supposed to be this clean when they come to an end but I don’t hold any resentment towards you, even after this." Doyoung took a deep breath before continuing. "Before this whole mess happened, Mark and I would flirt some nights when you were here at work… We both aren’t completely innocent.”

Jaehyun’s eyes went wide at the mention of Mark, and he spoke softly, “Do you have feelings for Mark?”

Doyoung’s breath hitched, having never truly confronted his feelings for his coworker. “I never really talked about it… It’s just… When I hear him laugh…”

“It’s like taking in fresh air.” Both boys said at the same time. Both of their chests felt tight with bittersweet pain, deep down sad that those feelings they once had for each other now belonged to other people. 

“I want you to be happy, Doyoung. Even if it’s with Mark, you deserve it. You deserve someone who will be there when you need it.”

Doyoung wiped away a tear that cascaded down his face, “I want you to be happy too, Jae. Johnny is good for you. And Mark is good for me. We deserve to feel the love we once felt. I don't want you to think though that this erases you from being the first man I fell in love with.”

Jaehyun just nodded slowly. After a moment Jaehyun moved closer to the older on the bed, looking deeply into his eyes. He brought his hand up to cup his cheek and closed the gap between him. He kissed him softly, Doyoung returning the kiss and running his fingers through the younger’s hair. It was a soft but desperate kiss, a kiss that both boys needed in order to say goodbye. They pulled apart after a few moments and Doyoung rested his forehead against Jaehyun’s. Doyoung sucked in a breath, “Now go get what you deserve. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The doctor finally opened his eyes, nodding slowly. “Thank you… I love you.”

Doyoung felt another tear run down his face, “Don’t thank me, just be happy. I love you too, Jaehyun. I’m sorry we couldn’t make it to the end.”

Jaehyun stood up, still holding onto the older’s hands. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

They said their goodbyes, this time hurting more than any other goodbye they’ve said to each other. This time was the last time they would say goodbye as lovers.

He wiped away his remaining tears and walked towards the elevator, he knew what he had to do now.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always, let me know what you think!!!

Jaehyun had never felt so conflicted before. The major part of himself was devastated that his relationship with the man he planned a future with was over and he couldn’t do anything to save it. The other part of him could feel a glimmer of hope that maybe he could now start a new future with a certain detective. 

His whole life he stuck to a plan. Once he committed to something he made sure to follow through with it. It didn’t matter what it was, just like when his father put him in little league baseball at the age of six and he continued with it throughout college because he got praised for it and it connected him to his father. Or when he followed through on being a doctor because he told himself it’s what his father would have wanted and it’d be stable for him. 

He tries to tell himself this is why he’s so broken up about Doyoung. Once he hit the one year mark with his now ex he planned the rest of their lives. Where they would marry, where they would relocate to raise a family, and what age they would retire, that’s just who he was. He felt like years of his life were just thrown to the wolves after a short conversation. 

Trying his best to clear his head, he decided against calling a cab to his destination. His feet already knew where to take him and he tried to keep his head up high while walking. About twenty minutes into his walk he turned his gaze to the other side of the street and saw a couple holding hands, both smiling and happy, unaware as to what’s going on in the world around him. He wanted that,  _ needed _ that. He needed that person to make him forget about the things that go on around him, wanted someone to understand his career, needed that certain someone to come home to and be wrapped in their arms for hours. 

After walking for almost thirty minutes he stood in front of the large building, debating if he should really go in or not. Sighing, as he walked closer the man held the door open,  _ I guess we’re doing this _ , he said to himself.

He held his head low as the ride up the elevator seemed painfully longer than any other time he was here. Once it came to a full stop he got off and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, trying to calm his nerves. He was faced with the big door in front of him and it took every nerve in his body to get him to raise his hand to knock on the door. He didn’t even have a speech prepared or knew how he would break the news. 

After shuffling behind the door it was opened and Jaehyun’s eyes went large, not knowing what to do. “Jaehyun? What happened?”

Jaehyun decided to turn his brain off and let the rest of his body take the lead, he closed whatever distance was between the two of them with his mouth. His hands already found purchase on the man’s hair. He felt a pair of strong hands grip his waist, holding him in place, sensing desperation and longing in the touch. After a few minutes of desperately trying to hold onto each other Jaehyun pulled away, “Johnny… I need you.”

Johnny finally opened his eyes not believing just what happened. Just a few hours ago Jaehyun was sulking in the backseat of Yuta’s car and wouldn’t talk to either men. He found his hands still firmly placed on the younger’s hips, scared to let him go. “What’s going on?”

Jaehyun moved his hands from the older’s hair and brought them to wrap around Johnny’s neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. “Doyoung… He broke up with me. It’s over.” Jaehyun didn’t realize he had tears in his eyes until he felt the liquid hit his cheeks. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine… But I just needed to tell you. I need this. I need  _ you. _ ” 

Johnny didn’t know how to respond so he untangled them, “Let’s go inside. Let me get you something to drink.” 

Jaehyun followed him inside of his home, shutting the door behind him. His nerves picked up again, scared of what Johnny would say or where this was headed. 

After allowing Jaehyun to get settled on the counter in the kitchen, Johnny poured him a glass of water, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jaehyun shrugged, not knowing where to start, “I don’t think there’s much to say. He… We just fell away from each other. For months now we weren’t really together anymore. Just two people sharing the same space.”

“What did he say?” Johnny was curious, afraid that he was the main cause of their split.

Jaehyun hesitated and went silent, not knowing if now was the time to confess how he truly felt for the man in front of him.

“He… He wasn’t you. That’s basically what he said. And he was right.” Johnny’s breath hitched, but he let the younger continue. “He hasn’t made me feel the way you do in ages. You don’t even have to touch me, but I can feel your warmth all around me. The way you look at me makes me feel like I’m the only person in a thirty mile radius. When I hear other people’s voices I can’t help but think of yours and how beautiful you sound.”

Johnny didn’t know what to say, he felt a hundred different emotions, the main one being relief that Jaehyun felt the same way he does. He walked closer to Jaehyun sitting on the countertop and spread his legs just a little so he could fit perfectly between them. He stared at the younger for a few minutes, wanting to memorize every detail of his face. “You have no idea how you make me feel. I have yearned so long for you to feel the same way I do.” He brought his hand up to touch his face, slowly grazing his thumb against his cheek. 

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, leaning down so they were eye level with each other. “Kiss me, Johnny. Please.” 

Johnny didn’t need to be told again, he closed their distance and gently placed his lips on Jaehyun’s. Within seconds both men were in their own world, only caring about the feeling of their lips on each other. This kiss was different than the last time. This was never ending, this was a kiss that wasn’t going to end in a potential heart break. This wasn’t filled with the longing and fear that this would be their last. This kiss held the fire and promise of many more to come. 

Johnny let his hands move down Jaehyun’s back, slowly moving their way to cup the younger’s ass. Jaehyun moaned into the kiss and lifted himself up so Johnny could fully grip him, letting him fall into his arms. Johnny broke away for a second, “Let me take care of you.” Jaehyun nodded desperately, wanting to be completely his. 

Johnny led them to his bedroom and softly placed Jaehyun on the bed. He found his lips almost immediately and started to work on undressing the younger. “What do you want me to do, Jae?”

Trying to catch his breath from just kissing he panted, “I want you to take me, make me yours.” 

Johnny didn’t waste any time, he threw his own shirt over his head, getting ready to unbuckle his pants before Jaehyun sat up and stopped him. “Let me help you this time.” He looked up and met Johnny’s gaze, eyes big and brown, pleading. He whispered a small “fuck” and let Jaehyun take control for the moment. 

Painfully slow, Jaehyun took his time taking off the older’s pants, wanting to make it last for as long as possible. Once Johnny was left in just his boxers Jaehyun palmed him through the thin fabric. Johnny tried to stifle a moan, not used to the way Jaehyun’s hands felt on him. After a few moments of teasing Jaehyun finally took the boxers off completely, keeping eye contact with the man above him. 

While keeping his eyes fixated on the older he slowly took the man’s length into his mouth, not allowing Johnny time to process the feeling of his warm mouth around his length. He moaned loudly at the way Jaehyun immediately started to suck and swirl his mouth and tongue on his tip as his hand pumped him slowly. After moments of this he finally wrapped his hand in Jaehyun’s hair, “If you don’t stop I’ll cum soon.” 

Jaehyun released his throbbing cock from his mouth with a lewd pop, “That’s kinda the point, babe.” He smirked and went back, fully taking his member in his mouth now. Johnny couldn’t help but slowly thrust his hips and didn’t even try and stifle his loud moans, wanting the younger to know how well he was doing. 

Minutes later Johnny knew he was about to cum, he pushed Jaehyun off with a slight nudge, “I don’t want to cum yet, I want to cum with you.”

Jaehyun just nodded and fell back into the soft mattress. Johnny recollected himself for the moment and made his way towards the man on the bed. “I think we should lose these.” Johnny teased looking at the man’s pants. He could already tell through the fabric that Jaehyun was painfully hard, and most likely leaking in his pants. “Did my baby really get that desperate from just sucking me off?”

Jaehyun whined, embarrassed at how easily he gets hard for the man above him. “Don’t worry, angel, I’ll take good care of you.” He unzipped his pants quickly, deciding not to tease or torture him, for today at least. They had all of the time in the world for that. But now, all Johnny wanted to do was please the younger.

Once he pulled his pants and underwear off Jaehyun’s leaking cock sprang free, the tip red, begging to be touched. “Johnny please… Touch me.”

“I will, baby. Don’t worry.” And with that he left the bed for a moment and came back with a bottle of lube and a condom. “I need to prep you before I can touch you the way you want.” 

Jaehyun huffed with impatience, just wanting to be fucked good by the older. Opening the cap of the lube, Johnny squeezed a little onto his fluttering hole, and some on his fingers. Slowly, he pushed his middle finger into the younger’s tight hole. Immediately Jaehyun moaned and clenched around the intrusion. Johnny moved his other hand on the younger’s stomach, keeping him flat on the bed. After a few moments he inserted a second finger, now scissoring them into Jaehyun, hearing how pretty he sounded being fucked open with just two fingers.

“J-Johnny, add another finger, I can handle it.” Johnny did what he was asked and inserted a third finger, feeling how nice his hole stretched around his fingers. Jaehyun was whimpering and whining, trying to fuck himelf down on his fingers. Johnny decided to leave marks along his inner thighs and nip the skin leading to his hole. Jaehyun was fully blissed out, but was still impatient, he wanted the older’s cock inside of him.

After a few more minutes Johnny removed his fingers and sat up properly. “I want to try something, do you trust me?”

Jaehyun nodded his head quickly, trusting Johnny with just about anything. “I need to hear you say it, Jaehyun.”

“Yes, fuck Johnny. I trust you so much, please.”

Johnny lightly laughed at his desperation and grabbed the bottle of lube again. He placed the opening of the lube against his hole and squeezed a majority of it into it. Jaehyun whined and bucked his hips at the cold sensation now inside of him, “We’re gonna be a little messy now.” was all Johnny said as he slowly pushed his way into the younger’s ass. Jaehyun moaned even louder, cheeks burning lightly with embarrassment at how loud the sounds were of Johnny filling his ass. Once fully bottomed out, Johnny picked up the pace and started to fuck into Jaehyun harder, wrapping Jaehyun’s legs around his waist. “I can take it, go harder, please.” Jaehyun begged, wanting Johnny to realize that he won’t break at the slightest touch. Johnny smirked and brought his hand to the younger’s cheek, rubbing soothing circles on it, letting his thumb graze the boy’s lips. “Whatever you want, you’ll get, baby.”

Jaehyun flushed and subconsciously clenched his hole around Johnny’s length. Feeling his fluttering hole around his own cock, Johnny placed both hands on the man’s waist and began drilling into him, making Jaehyun gasp and moan in surprise. Jaehyun couldn’t keep up with Johnny’s powerful thrusts, all he could do was wrap his arms around the older’s back and leave nail marks. “I-I’m gonna cum soon, J-Johnny” was all he could pant out. He reached one of his arms between their two bodies, wanting to pump his own cock and relieve some of the tension. Johnny caught on to what he was doing and grabbed his wrist, pinning it above his head. “You’ll cum untouched and you’ll like it.” Johnny whispered hungrily in the man’s ear. Jaehyun whined, but after a few more strokes he could feel the pit in the bottom of his stomach grow larger, whining loudly. Johnny took the hint and sped up his thrusts, wanting to cum together. After a few more thrusts Jaehyun came with a loud whine, cum spilling between both of their bodies. Johnny came a few seconds later into the condom, hands tightening so hard around Jaehyun’s waist he was sure to leave bruises.

A few minutes after coming down from their highs, Johnny pulled out of the younger with a sigh, brushing his hair back, “You did so good, Jae.” He said softly, Jaehyun just smiling, completely blissed out. Johnny took off the condom and tied it up and got off the bed, “Let me go get you a rag to clean you up, I’ll be right back.” He said, pecking Jaehyun’s forehead. 

Jaehyun nodded and closed his eyes, not believing just what happened. He kept his eyes closed but heard Johnny’s voice, “You can’t fall asleep on me just yet, Jae.” He opened his eyes and was met with Johnny holding a damp cloth, bright smile on his face. “Do you really blame me after all of that? I feel like I can barely lift my head.” He said lightly, feeling the bed slightly dip as Johnny got on it. He opened his eyes and lightly flinched at the wet cloth wiping his hole, “You really are so sensitive.” The older teased while continuing to clean him up. 

Once cleaned up Johnny threw on a pair of sweatpants and put Jaehyun in one of his oversized shirts and got back into bed. He propped himself up on the headboard and effortlessly picked Jaehyun up, putting him in his lap so they could face each other. Jaehyun blushed at how close they were and looked anywhere but Johnny in the eyes, opting to look down and play with Johnny’s fingers. “So… What does this mean for us?” Jaehyun whispered, scared of what this all meant. He knew that he wanted Johnny but didn’t know how to go about it or if this was all too soon.

Johnny sucked in a breath, “Whatever you want us to be. If you want us to be serious then that’s great. If you want us to just be casual I’m okay with that. I’m okay as long as I’m with you.” He pulled his hand from Jaehyun’s fingers and brought them up to the younger’s hair. “I mean that… You just got out of a very serious relationship. I’m willing to do whatever you want, I just want you, no matter what comes along with it.” Jaehyun finally met his gaze, tears pricking the sides of his eyes. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted at the moment, but he knew that he wanted Johnny. He felt overwhelmed with emotions, just wanting to finally be happy but not quite knowing how to get there. “I just want you. I don’t really know what I want us to be right now… But even if we start as casual right now, I want us to be serious in the future.” 

Johnny tilted his head a little and softly smiled, wiping the tears that fell from Jaehyun’s eyes, “I don’t want you to worry about it too much. We can continue doing this or just be casual until we’re ready to put a label on it, yeah?”

Jaehyun nodded his head and decided he didn't want to talk anymore. He wrapped Johnny’s arms around his own waist and fell forward so they were chest to chest and Jaehyun could nestle his head in the crook of the older’s neck. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, just the two of them sitting closer than they ever have before. The only sounds in the room were the boys’ breathing and the small sound of Johnny’s hand moving up and down the fabric on Jaehyun’s back in comforting circles. 

The detective broke the silence first, “Yuta and I agreed to tell Taeyong tomorrow morning about everything… Then it’s up to him to make an arrest or if he wants another team to do it.”

Jaehyun shot up, “So you think his dad really did it?”

“I can’t fully tell you right now but yeah… We found more evidence and it’s safe to say he’ll be away for a long time.”

“Hm, will Taeyong be mad at you guys tomorrow?” He followed up with.

Johnny threw his head back and laughed, “Let’s just say if I don’t text you at all tomorrow our bodies are hidden somewhere you’ll never find. He has always made it clear that if something happens or we have leads he wants to know. So the fact that we solved a whole case without him even having a clue means he’ll have our necks tomorrow.”

Jaehyun rubbed his hands up and down the older’s chest, “I know you did a great thing but I don’t want that to mean you’re going to get punished for doing it.”

“I told you the day I agreed to help that I don’t care what Yong says, I wanted to help so I did. I even made it clear to Yuta that if he didn’t want to help I would be more than okay doing it on my own.”

Jaehyun just stared at him, “Why did you agree so easily to help me?”

Johnny continued rubbing circles on his back, “Because it was you. I didn’t hit on you because I wanted to just have fun, I was genuinely trying to flirt with you and tell you I had a crush on you, but you already had this perverted playboy image of me so I kept up with it, hoping one day I could make it up to you. This was my chance to prove to you that I’m not the man you saw me as.” He took a pause before continuing, “Plus, it is my job. I could never turn you away especially because someone has been wronged and someone was out there trying to get away with murder.”

Jaehyun stared at him for a second then leaned in and connected their lips in a peck, “You are a very complicated man, Detective Seo.”

“I suggest you don’t use job titles against me if you aren’t trying to go for another round.”

The younger threw his head back in laughter, “Oh God, please no. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for at least a week.” 

It was Johnny’s turn to lean forward and catch his lips in a kiss, “I guess that means I would just have to carry you places.” Jaehyun just giggled and gave him tiny pecks.

After a few moments of kissing Johnny spoke, “You never told me how it actually did end between you and Doyoung. Is everything actually okay?”

Jaehyun nodded, “I wasn’t the only one who noticed that the relationship had changed. He saw how we acted around each other and wanted to let me go before things got worse. I told him that I cheated on him and he told me he has been flirting with his coworker Mark for a long time now. We were both happy, but not with each other.” He paused and smiled sadly, “There isn’t love lost though. We decided to be friends, I mean it would be awkward deciding to stop communication completely. Considering I was the one that was inside his brain, and the one got you the help, and since you’re the one who is actually helping it wouldn’t make sense to stop the friendship.” 

Johnny just hummed, “I’m glad that you will still have him in your life. Maybe this will prove that you guys are better off as friends. Whatever happens I’ll be there by your side.”

Jaehyun smiled, “You really are a giant sap. Like Clifford the Big Red Dog.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that and instead I am going to get up and make us dinner.” Johnny huffed and picked Jaehyun up, laying him on the bed walking out of the room. 

“Hey! At least make something I’ll like too!” Jaehyun said, chasing after the older. 

  
_ “Maybe I can get used to this”  _ both boys thought to themselves.


	18. UPDATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone

hi everyone, i have been away for a while, but i am back! my mental health took a serious toll on me the last month or two and i needed time away, but with this, there will be a new chapter coming soon! so just please give me a little time, i am deeply sorry for the wait!!!!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for being so patient with me. my life got completely uprooted the last few months but i am finally in a much better place. thank u for ur kind words and ur support. ily all.

That night after dinner both men decided that Jaehyun should go home so Johnny could rest to meet Taeyong tomorrow and so Jaehyun could have enough energy to meet Doyoung in the morning. 

Johnny cleaned up dinner and went about his nightly routine. He showered, did his skincare routine, brushed his teeth, made a cup of tea, and watched television. Nothing changed except for the smile that was plastered across his face the entire time. For once he wasn’t a hamster on a wheel repeating the same actions for himself, he finally had the person he was looking for. Finally had a bigger reason to roll out of bed in the morning. For the first time in ages he went to bed with a smile on his face, pillow still slightly smelling of Jaehyun’s shampoo. 

Back in his own home, Jaehyun decided that things would need to change. He stood in his living room, feeling wide awake and full of energy despite it being almost two in the morning. “Yeah… This isn’t going to work.” He looked around and it finally hit him that not much in this apartment belonged to him. If it wasn’t for Doyoung, he’d probably still be sleeping on a mattress on the floor like he did before he met his ex lover. On top of that, no other living thing could probably survive a week in his own atmosphere back then. Sighing, he walked to his room and pulled out a couple of suitcases and boxes and began packing. It only took an hour and a half for him to fit all of his clothes into the suitcases and two tiny boxes. “I didn’t realize I was basically living on nothing…” He whispered to himself, not even seeing that big of a change to the surroundings. The one thing he didn’t touch were the photographs of him and Doyoung, whatever Doyoung wanted to do with them when he came home would be up to him. He wheeled his things to the door and headed back to the bedroom and showered, by the time he was done it was just half passed four. His eyes widened at the time, not realizing how fast the time flew. His eyes were barely closed for a second once his head hit the pillow and he was out like a light. 

Just two hours later Jaehyun was jolted awake by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He let out a grunt and pulled the blanket over his head, deciding that if he pretended he didn’t hear it ring, the call never happened. Finally after a few more rings it went silent, but not for long as the phone immediately started to ring again. Throwing the blanket off of him he sat up and reached for his phone, not knowing the number. “Hello…?”

There was rustling over the phone line for a few seconds, “Jaehyun?! Hey! It’s Yuta!”

Trying not to sound slightly annoyed he rubbed his face and he responded, “Oh, hey, Yuta. What’s up? Is something wrong?”

“Sorry for calling so early in the morning. I don’t know if Johnny told you or not but we’re telling Taeyong the news today, so I just wanted to do something for him in case he decides to fire us and hide our bodies.” He laughed at the end, making Jaehyun laugh with him. He shifted up in bed more, getting comfortable.

“No don’t worry about it, and yeah he told me, I’m sure he won’t be too hard on you guys, it’s not like you guys investigated a case that went nowhere and wasted everyone’s time. But what’s up? What did you have in mind?”

“Well… There’s this thing Johnny wanted…”

-

Johnny didn’t wake up for a few hours later until his phone chimed with messages. He opened his eyes, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Reaching over to where he left his phone on the other side of the bed he let his head rest against the pillow, breathing in Jaehyun’s scent. He grabbed for his phone, smiling slightly at who it was.

**From: Jae**

_ Hey babe, I won’t be able to see you today, I promised Doyoung I’d talk to Jungwoo about getting him discharged, I’m sorry :( I’ll make it up to you tomorrow ;) _

Another message came right underneath that one.

_ Oh God, I just realized I called you babe. When did we become those people so quickly? Unless you like it, in that case ttyl babe :) _

Johnny laughed at how cheesy it was, relishing in the fact that Jaehyun called him babe, an actual pet name. He didn’t get to enjoy it for long until he had an incoming call from Yuta, which was weird considering they were going to see each other in two hours.

“Yuta?”

“Hey John…. Slight problem.” Yuta said wasting no time getting to the point.

Johnny didn’t move, still laying on his back, “What happened...? Do I need to bribe Taeil to not leak your nudes again?”

Yuta scoffed, “Okay first of all, that was like one time. Second, I think Taeyong figured everything out.”

At that, Johnny sprang up, “What?! How?!”

“Well I don’t know for sure but maybe the text he sent me this morning can give us some answers… It said “I suggest you and Johnny get to my office within the hour if you’d like to keep breathing”. So I’m going to assume that means he knows.”

Johnny could feel his face pale, the nerves suddenly all pooling in the pit of his stomach. “Oh for fucks sake… Let me go get dressed, I’ll meet you at the station in a bit.” He didn’t wait for Yuta’s reply, hanging up instead. 

Within the hour he actually managed to get up, get dressed, and still have enough time to make himself a fresh cup of coffee. The whole ride to work his nerves got to him, scared of how angry Taeyong would be. Pulling into the parking lot, he saw Yuta waiting outside for him, clearly nervous for what Taeyong would say. He walked up to him, “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you nervous for what Yong had to say.”

“Yeah well… This is the first time we’ve gone behind his back.” 

Johnny reached out and pat Yuta on the back, “I mean… Yeah we went behind his back but we also took down one of the richest and most influential people… He has to see beyond going behind his back.”

Yuta just nodded his head and sighed. They walked into the building and made their way up the elevator. The doors opened on their floor and Taeyong was already standing there, arms folded across his chest. “You two. Interrogation room. Now.”

Taeyong didn’t wait for a reply, he turned around, his black loafers clicking against the marble tile. The detectives shared a look with each other, both swallowing nervously. The walk to his office was tense, Taeyong’s back of his head practically telling what the front of his face looked like. 

Once they got the door the shorter of the three opened the door and allowed the two to walk in. Once Johnny and Yuta were seated Taeyong shut the door and cleared his throat. Walking behind his desk he pulled an orange folder out of the top drawer and threw it on the desk. In a scary but calm tone he asked, “Would either of you like to explain this to me?”

Both boys stared at each other for a few seconds before Yuta lightly coughed. He opened up the file even though he knew what to expect. There he was, Kim Bohyuk on top of a case report about him.” 

Johnny looked up and tried to laugh it off, visibly nervous. “W-We can explain… It was a favor.”

Taeyong laughed, then sighed, then finally pulled his chair out from the desk and plopped down. He loosened the tie around his neck and put his head in his hands. He rubbed his face then exhaled, “You boys are actually going to put me into cardiac arrest. You couldn’t seriously think we are that dumb, right?”

The two shared a nervous glance and before either of them could say anything Taeyong spoke again, “If you dumbasses gave me like two weeks you would have seen that we already had a file on Bohyuk started and we’ve been on his ass for the last two years.”

Johnny choked on air, “Two years?!” 

Taeyong hummed, “We had him booked for this laundering thing when he started to become prominent in the business world. Taeil was the one to find you guys, actually. I didn’t bust you guys sooner because I knew you two wouldn’t be going on this personal hunt over laundering… So, spill. Why did you guys do this on your own?”

Johnny put his hand behind his head, “It’s a funny story…”


End file.
